Collision and Consequence
by Midground
Summary: DISCONTINUED: This story is no longer being updated. Summary: A look at how friendships may form and relationships might develop if Asami crashed into Korra instead of Mako. This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! Please read this first:**

This story is no longer being worked on. Perhaps one day in the future I will be inspired to continue, but as of now, I am moving on to other projects. New readers, please be warned, this story is incomplete and unlikely to be continued at any point in the near future, if at all. Those of you who have been with me for a while, waiting for an update, I can't thank you enough for your kindness, patience and support. I'm sorry C&C has to end this way, but for me personally, this is for the best.

Thank you again everyone.

-Midground

**Author's Note/Warnings: **This story will update as I am inspired to update it, no real schedule here. It's AU, but it will be sticking to events of the series as closely as possible. Besides the major change of Asami hitting Korra instead of Mako, there will probably be some minor changes in plot or events to accommodate how things might progress differently. I expect these changes are going to become more significant later on, but we'll see how things go. I guess I should also warn that it might contain spoilers for Episode 4. If I go into any other episodes, I'll give the appropriate warning. Right now, it's just going to deal with friendship between these two ladies, but my plan is eventually for it to become Korra/Asami.

So again, just so we're clear, this story is AU, contains spoilers, and will eventually become femslash. The rating is currently T, just to cover my bases for later, and is subject to change whenever I feel like it.

Happy reading!

* * *

Korra slouched out of the Bending Arena and squinted against the dazzling afternoon sun. After the artificial lighting of the Arena, actual sunlight was almost painfully bright. _And the fact that I'm exhausted doesn't help_. She thought crossly as she stifled a yawn. She shouldn't have let Bolin talk her into a morning practice. Neither of their hearts were in it. Mako wasn't even there; he was off working at the factory. And really, the Fire Ferrets were only still in the tournament on the slimmest technicality. The fact that they still had a few days to come up with 30,000 Yuans meant nothing, because there wasn't a chance that any of them would find that kind of money. It wasn't like it was going to just fall into their laps.

With a heavy sigh that flowed right into another huge yawn, Korra stuck her hands in her pockets and started walking. As she drew closer to the main street outside of the Arena, the sounds of the city began to intrude in on her. The general din of people talking, shouting, laughing, and going about their lives overlaid the deeper thrum of automobiles whizzing by like currents in a river of metal. In the distance, a police siren whined, high-pitched and grating.

She turned south – _away_ from the sound of the siren – and continued down the sidewalk. She didn't understand how Bolin and Mako could ignore all the commotion. After the novelty of it wore off around the second week, Korra thought that she'd get used to the constant noise of the city. But she still hadn't acclimated. _Probably because I spend most of my time on Air Temple Island_, she reflected. And with that thought, the recurring nightmare that had been plaguing her for the past few days rose to the forefront of her mind...

_Once again, she was held captive in her own room, a place she had thought safe. She saw Amon's hand descending towards her like the jaws of a steel trap about to close. Her limbs refused to move, rendered useless by the chi blockers._

"_Once I take your bending away, you will be nothing," Amon threatened, voice low and menacing. _

_His hand pressed closer..._

The Avatar shook her head to try to get the image away. She realized she had stopped walking entirely, and the hollow, sour feeling of... unease had settled in her stomach. But it wasn't fear. She wasn't afraid. _I'm not afraid!_ She repeated forcefully. _Maybe other benders are scared, but not me! I'm the Avatar! I can't be afraid._ To prove it, she drew herself up, shoulders back, and began marching down the sidewalk with her head high. Several people jumped to get out of her way, and one or two of those startled pedestrians seemed to recognize her, nodding or waving as she passed. Korra smiled and nodded back at them.

Then her stomach growled – ruining the strong and fearless attitude she was trying to project and reminding her why she was out in the streets instead of heading back to the Island. Korra's tough act fell away, and she rubbed her stomach ruefully. That was all there was to it. She was hungry. She certainly wasn't _avoiding_ anything. It wasn't like she was staying away from the Island on purpose. Because that would just be ridiculous!

But if Korra was being honest with herself, she would have admitted that Air Temple Island no longer felt like a safe haven. It felt more like a beacon for Amon. _Look over here!_ It said. _Here's the Avatar! Come and get her!_ The nightmares were getting worse and it was getting harder and harder for Korra to deny her growing... anxiety. She hadn't had a full night of sleep in days. The nightmare always came during the early hours of the morning. The same scene played itself out, and she would wake up sweating and shaking. And after she was up, she found it impossible to fall back asleep. She would stay awake until the sun rose, grooming Naga or practicing her Air-Bending forms.

Naga had never looked so good, and Korra had never felt so miserable.

Truth be told, the dreams had a _lot_ to do with why she had agreed to practice with Bolin this morning. Maybe it was futile, but practicing gave her an excuse to get away from the Island. At the very least, she could worry about Pro Bending for a few hours instead of Amon and the Equalists.

Korra was so absorbed in her thoughts, that when she finally spotted a food cart on the other side of the road, she didn't think twice about stepping into the street to cross it. She passed right in front of a parked vehicle that was just starting up, and she ran slightly to get out of its way as it began rolling forward.

There was a sudden screech of sliding wheels, and Korra had just enough time to look up and let out a yell before a person on a moped crashed right into her, sending her flying back to land on the ground.

The Avatar lay sprawled out for a moment, dazed from the impact, before she began picking herself up painfully. She pulled herself into a sitting position with a groan and heard the moped engine shut off.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" A feminine voice called out. Korra rubbed the back of her neck as a shadow fell over her. _Great__**.**__ This is just what I need right now._ Anger began to bubble up inside her as she moved her head around a bit, making sure she hadn't suffered any serious damage.

"How could you not see me?" She demanded hotly, finally looking up to assess her 'assailant.' "I mean, I was just... uhh..." The rest of what she was about to say died on her lips as she got a good look at the driver for the first time.

It was a young woman, dressed in the fashionable style for racers. She had just pulled off her helmet, freeing a wealth of dark, wavy hair from its confines. Her features were sharp, almost strong, but were probably best described as 'striking'. She was pale, and her lips were painted a dark red to match her outfit. She had an aristocratic bearing and moved with the kind of casual grace you have to be born with.

But none of that was what stopped Korra. The thing that completely arrested the young Avatar was the woman's eyes. They were large, set under delicate, expressive brows, and the brightest green she had ever seen. And the look on the woman's face – so concerned and apologetic – completely disarmed her. The anger that had begun to rise inside her, fueled by all of her doubts and worries from the past few days, cooled instantly. Robbed of her ire, she was left stammering, "I was just... uhh... I was..."

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" The woman asked anxiously, kneeling down in one fluid motion. She wrapped her arm securely around Korra's shoulder and placed a hand under the Avatar's elbow. "Ugh, I am _such_ an idiot!" She exclaimed, as she helped Korra to her feet. The woman drew back slightly, worry still etched across her features.

"No no, it's ok," Korra reassured her, finally finding her voice again. She was suddenly very self-conscious of the dust that now clung to her clothes. She began brushing at it, feeling awkward and ungainly in the face of this elegant stranger. "It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have run out into the street like that. I'm still so new to the city, I forget things like that a lot." _Am I babbling?_ "We don't have streets like this where I come from." _I'm babbling._ "Actually, my tribe doesn't even_ have_ streets, just pathways through the snow." _Oh great, my _tribe_? Pathways through the snow? That doesn't sound very sophisticated._

But why did that even matter?

"Wait," the woman leaned in and scrutinized the bender closely, "I recognize you... You play for the Fire Ferrets! That means you must be the Avatar, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Korra confirmed, relieved to be on this new topic. At least now she was on more certain ground.

The woman's shoulders slumped and she covered her face with her hand. "I'm so embarrassed!"

Korra tried to say that it was ok, and that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but the woman was already sticking her hand out to shake, and Korra gripped it automatically.

"My name's Asami," the woman introduced herself. "Let me make this up to you somehow, Avatar Korra."

"Please, just call me Korra!"

Asami smiled, a small smile that quirked upwards on one side. The Avatar was suddenly certain that she'd said something stupid. That Asami was just humoring her, or maybe even laughing at her. Maybe she wasn't supposed to invite a stranger to address her so informally...

"Ok, Korra then." Asami's warm voice broke into her thoughts. The driver's expression turned thoughtful, and she seemed to be appraising her companion. Once again, Korra felt extremely self-conscious under that steady gaze. "How about I treat you to dinner?" Asami proposed finally.

"Wha... dinner? Wait... hold on..."

"Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock? Kuang's Cuisine?" Asami added, as though her companion hadn't spoken.

"I don't know..." Korra hedged. This was moving way too fast. And... the idea of going somewhere she'd never been, alone in the city at night, with Amon still at large...

Asami dropped her gaze and chewed lightly on her lower lip. She seemed to be making up her mind about something. "Ok, look, there's another reason I'm asking," she admitted finally, green eyes meeting blue again. "See, my father and I already had reservations there for tomorrow night, but I just found out that he can't go. It's too late to cancel, and I don't really like the idea of going alone." She laughed then, and Korra thought it sounded a little self-deprecating. "Actually, you'd be doing _me_ a favor if you came!"

She looked so earnest, and she seemed to genuinely want the company. Korra didn't have a reason _not _to go.

And would it be so bad? She didn't really have any friends in the city yet, besides Mako and Bolin. Tenzin was a great teacher and a good man, but she was acutely aware of the fact that she hardly ever saw anyone her own age.

Maybe it _would_ be nice to go out for the evening and spend some time with someone new. Especially another girl. Korra had been hidden away in the Southern Water Tribe compound since she was little. She had been surrounded by stern bending masters and grumpy old White Lotus men. She had never been close to any of the other kids from her tribe. Training to be the Avatar took up so much of her life.

Not that she regretted it, of course. It was her destiny. But now that she was in the city... well. Korra was coming to care for Mako and Bolin, but... she'd never really had a female friend in her life. The idea of, maybe, becoming friends with this sophisticated and charming city-girl was enormously appealing, now that she thought about it.

"You know what, you've convinced me. Dinner tomorrow it is," she decided then, smiling widely. Asami's answering smile was more than enough to tell her she'd made the right choice.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Asami promised, returning to her moped and pulling her helmet back on. "You know how to get there, right?" She asked as she slid her green-tinted goggles down, one hand on her vehicle.

"Psh, of course!" Korra scoffed. Actually, she had no idea where Kuang's Cuisine was – she'd never even heard of it – but she knew exactly who to ask to find out.

"Well, then, I'm looking forward to it," Asami said sincerely. She started up her moped.

"Me too," Korra agreed.

With one final smile, Asami sped away, glancing back over her shoulder to give a small wave goodbye.

Korra waved back, and then Asami turned forward again and disappeared into the bustle of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just received word back from the fanfiction . net staff that they'll be adding Asami to the list of characters soon!

* * *

The inner section of the Bending Arena – the part that spectators didn't see – was a mostly windowless warren of gently curving passages lit by artificial lights. Exposed pipes and wires lined the ceiling, and the walls and floor were segments of stark, unadorned metal separated by columns decorated by simple patterns of squares. The air was always slightly cool, and the deep, pervasive rumble of machinery was always present. Initially, Korra got lost every time she tried to find her way in or out, but by now she could navigate to the main stadium and to Toza's gym without help.

The gym was her first destination. She guessed that Bolin would be back in the attic by now, and she would have to ask Toza for directions. She didn't like the idea. Toza was generally in a foul mood and really hated being pestered with what he though were stupid questions.

Surprisingly, however, the only person she saw when she reached the gym was Bolin. He was standing behind stacks of rock discs, working on aiming three at a time at the center of the training net. Korra knew from experience that the exercise wasn't overly difficult – as long as you had a solid stance and perfect form. The real challenge came from keeping the same level of power and accuracy while bobbing and weaving like you would in a real match, the way Bolin was now. He danced around behind the discs, occasionally ducking or blocking against an imaginary attack. Every so often, he would see an 'opening' and dig in for just long enough to lift three discs, and hurl them into the net with enough force to hit the wall behind it.

With his back to the hall and the intensity of his focus, Bolin didn't even notice Korra standing in the doorway behind him. She waited until he had exhausted his supply of discs and started collecting them again before speaking: "I could have sworn that Fire Ferret practice ended a half hour ago," she called out. She grinned when Bolin yelped in surprise and dropped the disc he was reaching for.

"Korra!" He exclaimed, turning quickly and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I thought you were getting lunch!"

"I did," she replied, holding up a brown bag in proof. "I've been gone for a while, Bolin. Or did you not notice?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I guess I kind of lost track of the time." He sniffed at the air. "Are... those dumplings I smell?" He asked hopefully, leaning forward slightly and pointing at the bag.

The Avatar laughed. "You guessed it. Come on, let's put everything away and then we can eat upstairs. My treat."

"Yes ma'am!" Bolin agreed enthusiastically.

They got the gym back in order quickly and were soon making their way through the hallways to the attic where Bolin and Mako lived. Several corridors later, they were ascending a twisting wooden staircase that opened up into the attic of the Arena's southwest tower. It appeared to be more storage space than living quarters. Extra barbells and weights were heaped in various piles around the room, and the only thing that seemed even remotely homey was an orange couch in one corner that looked like it might be harder than the floor.

Still, it could have been worse. All four walls were nothing but windows, and sunlight streamed in. Because of this, the room was brightly lit and significantly warmer than the Arena.

"It's not much, but it's home," Bolin said cheerfully as Korra inspected her surroundings.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked, not seeing any beds. _Maybe they sleep on the couch?_

"Up there." Bolin pointed to a loft that wrapped around three of the four walls that was wider at the far end. Korra had assumed that it was just more space for storage, but the brothers probably had beds up there. It made sense; if the attic was still partially used for storage, it probably provided some extra privacy.

Bolin let her look around for another minute, then made an 'after you' gesture towards the couch, and the two of them flopped down next to one another. _This is softer than it looks, _Korra realized as she reclined backwards with a sigh. After another moment, during which she realized Bolin was staring at her with a pathetically eager expression of anticipation on his face, she opened the bag and began pulling out their meal.

"So, putting in some extra practice time all by yourself?" Korra inquired, handing Bolin's dumplings over to him.

"Hey, having space to train by yourself is a luxury around here!" He countered, reaching for his food. "Not all of us have an entire Island to practice on." He dug in then, shoving first one, then a second whole dumpling into his mouth. Bolin munched happily, blissfully unaware of the fact that Korra had stiffened and looked away at the mention of Air Temple Island.

With a tremendous gulp, he swallowed the mouthful. "Speaking of the Island, I thought you were heading back there after you grabbed something to eat. I wasn't really expecting to see you again today. Not that I mind of course," he added quickly, "Spending time with my buddy Korra and eating dumplings are two of my favorite things!" To prove it, he gobbled up another one.

_Oh Bolin. _Korra smiled weakly and pushed aside the thoughts of Amon and the Equalists. "Actually, something happened while I was out..."

"Oh? What happened?" Bolin asked curiously, looking up from his meal when she didn't continue.

"Well... I got run over by a moped, then invited to dinner," Korra recounted slowly. _It sounds so bizarre when I say it like that._

"You _what?"_ Bolin exclaimed. He threw his food down and leaned in close, beginning to poke and prod at her, "Are you ok? Does this hurt? Do you need to lie down?"

Korra laughed and fended him off. "I'm _fine_ Bolin, really. Just some new bruises to add to the ones that _you_ gave me during practice today," she reminded him.

"Well ok..." Bolin grudgingly leaned back. "But what kind of a jerk runs someone down and then asks them out?" He demanded suddenly. "The _nerve_ of some guys. You hit him right?" Korra burst out laughing. "What?" Bolin's brow furrowed in confusion.

"First of all, it wasn't a guy, it was a girl. And I didn't hit anybody. I accepted. It's an apology dinner," Korra explained. "Plus she's apparently a fan."

"Of... running people over?"

_Maybe. _"No, of Pro Bending! She recognized me. She knew I played for the Fire Ferrets."

"Really..." Bolin said speculatively, his voice taking on a new tone entirely. "And this girl, she's... good looking?"

_Gorgeous._ "She's pretty." _Oh come on, just__ pretty? _Korra frowned. "I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is stop thinking it." Actually, she knew exactly what Bolin was thinking, and she didn't like it.

"All I'm thinking is that it would be nice of you to introduce us someday, that's all!" he insisted, putting his hands up.

"Uh huh." Korra wasn't convinced. She knew how Bolin acted around his fangirls. _But why do I care?_ She asked herself, puzzled by her irritation. Maybe Asami _was_ a fan of Bolin, and would like a chance to meet him.

"Anyway," Korra continued, resisting the urge to glare at her teammate, "The reason I came back here is because I have _no_ idea where we're going and I was hoping you knew the place. It's called... Kuang's Cuisine?"

Bolin whistled and his eyes widened. "She's taking you to _there_? Wow."

"Wow what?" The Avatar prompted.

"It's one of the classiest restaurants in the city! It has a dress code and everything. Real formal. You have to be rich just to afford nice enough clothing. You can't even _stand _outside of it if you're not dressed properly. I know, I've tried." He raised an eyebrow. "Who _is_ this girl?"

_I'd like to know the same__ thing, _Korra thought, amazed. "All I know is that her name's Asami and she and her father had a reservation, which he couldn't make anymore. You think she's rich?"

"She has to be," Bolin reasoned, returning to his meal.

"Huh." _Well... She did seem__ very sophisticated. _"So, where is this place?"

"In th' rish par' of th' city," The Earthbender managed around his mouthful of dumpling. He swallowed. "I can tell you how to get there, but you're on your own for the dress."

Korra sighed. _I hate dresses._ "That's ok, I can ask Pema for help with that. She's been saying that I need some nicer clothes for when I have to 'mingle.'"

"Well then, in that case good luck, and let me know how it goes," Bolin said earnestly. His expression turned sly, "And, you know, if you could, put in a good word for me." He waggled his eyebrows, and Korra nudged him, laughing despite herself.

"I'll keep that in mind," she conceded. "Thanks Bolin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I must say, I'm really happy with the reviews and follows and faves I've been getting so far. Thank you everyone, especially my reviewers, because direct feedback is always appreciated. On a personal note, finals week just started for me. I really wanted to get this chapter up before things got too rough, but now I need to focus on my schoolwork. It's very likely that I won't be posting anything else until after I'm home for the summer, so don't expect any new updates for another week or so.

For this chapter, I made some very minor assumptions about things, like Asami's age. I'll change them around if I find out I was wrong in a later episode.

Finally, a special thank you to my friend and beta Mothface. Her help with editing has been invaluable, and she was also the one who came up with the title.

Happy reading!

* * *

Night was strange in Republic City. Back home, it always signaled the end of the day's activities. Doors and windows were shut against the cold, fires were stoked, and people returned to their families under an endless sea of stars. Korra quickly realized that, far from nestling into sleep the way the Southern Water Tribe did, the city came alive when darkness fell. Electric lights switched on, clubs and bars opened their doors, and droves of finely-dressed citizens flocked like schools of fish to the most popular venues.

She had been amazed at first by the brilliantly lit Bending Arena and the nightly tide of spectators that filled its seats. But now she was learning that the Arena was only the largest and most noticeable evening event. She was gaining a whole new perspective on the meaning of nightlife by walking through the wealthier sections of the city.

As she got closer to her goal, the buildings became taller and more extravagant. Each one shone like a beacon and flooded its surroundings with light, making it so that Korra had no trouble reading Bolin's directions. She felt as though she was walking backwards in time, turning the night back to day. The streets were certainly busy enough to feel that way.

Korra passed groups of young socialites dressed up in outfits so overly-wrought, they seemed like costumes. They traveled in packs from one club to the next, drunk and loud and brazen. She overheard a dozen half-shouted conversations, all centered around this or that scandal, or which dance hall played the best music. The festivities extended above the streets as well. Clusters of city's elite chatted together on the high balconies of the buildings that Korra passed. She looked up to spot men and women, young and old, leaning over beautifully carved railings, engaged in animated exchanges with their well-dressed companions.

_If this is what Pema meant by 'mingling,' count __me out! _Korra thought grumpily as she dodged another group of intoxicated young men with oiled hair. They stumbled by, one of them turning to leer at her as she passed. He nudged his fellows and whispered something, and they all laughed raucously. Korra felt heat rush to her cheeks, but she kept walking and refused to acknowledge them. If she stopped to beat up every jerk she encountered, she'd never make it to the restaurant on time.

Then she heard a whistle behind her and she grit her teeth. _I can totally__ take these guys. I have enough time, just one little fight and that'll be it. I'll just show 'em little firebending, maybe wrap their greasy heads in ice and... And probably ruin my new dress in the process. _She sighed in frustration, tense with the need for action. _And then Pema would kill me._ With nothing left to do, she drew in a deep breath and forced herself to relax, focusing on putting more distance between herself and the idiots behind her.

_Next time they won't be so lucky,_ she promised, throwing a dirty glare down at the dress she was wearing, silently blaming it for holding her back. The dress itself was black with accents of silver. It came up to her neck and ended in a silver collar that connected to the material in the back while leaving Korra's shoulders and arms bare. It was tight and form-fitting, but in a way that restricted her movements instead of freeing them. Pema had called it an evening dress and promised that this style was 'in' at the moment.

At least... Korra was fairly certain that this one was the evening dress. Pema had gone a bit... crazy earlier with the dress shopping. Korra had only wanted one, maybe two, in case she ruined the first one somehow (like by beating up a couple drunken pigs) but Pema had other ideas. Tenzin's wife had dragged her around all morning and well into the afternoon until they were loaded down with fancy new clothes – most of which Korra was _positive_ she would never wear. She got the impression that Pema didn't get to do 'girl things' with Jinora and Ikki very often.

Whatever kind of dress it was, it made Korra feel like a completely different person. She had even given in to Pema's urging that she wear her hair down for a change. In fact, the only familiar thing about her whole ensemble was her arm band.

Korra checked Bolin's directions again, trying to place herself on the crudely drawn map with scribbled landmarks. _Hmm, if I'm reading this correctly, then the restaurant should be right... woah._ She rounded the final corner and came to an abrupt stop. Kuang's Cuisine rose proud and tall across the street. It was a highly stylized four story building, complete with covered balconies, ornate overhangs, and an elaborate sign reading "Kuang's" that shone golden in the building's glow. The entire edifice blazed with electric lights and dominated the corner it stood on. It looked even more expensive than Bolin had described.

Korra suddenly felt very self-conscious. _I hope this dress is ok, s_he thought nervously as she stepped into the street. She waited for the trolly to pass by before crossing._ Will anyone say anything if it isn't? _She was in front of the building now. She ascended the stairs covered in a gold-trimmed red carpet, painfully aware of the smudges of city-dirt she left ingrained in the red fabric. _They'll probably just_ _laugh at me over their fancy meals._ She stood outside of the main doors, staring up at the expensive and highly polished ornamentation of the lintel. _I bet I look stupid. _She looked down at her dress and at her Water Tribe arm band that now seemed out of place. _Asami's going to think I look stupid. _She let out a deep, resigned sigh. _Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. Better just get on with it. _She moved forward, pushed open the heavy door, and stepped inside.

The red carpeting continued in the entrance hall of the restaurant. It was wall-to-wall and even covered the stairs that led up to the raised main floor. The railings were a dark wood, painstakingly polished so that they reflected the multitude of lights set in the ceiling. Vases of flowers in sleek stands were spaced evening down the hall. Modern works of art hung from the walls, brightly lit and geometric. Korra had never seen so much finery in her life. A prim-looking man in butler's attire was standing just inside.

"Ahh, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine Avatar Korra," he hailed her, raising his arms in the air and then bowing obsequiously low.

"Uhh... thanks," she replied, staring at his back as he held his pose for an uncomfortably long moment. She was used to getting respect for being the Avatar, but she wasn't used to people acting servile.

He straightened up again. "If you please, your table is this way." He turned smartly on his heel and strode off towards the stairs. Korra had to move quickly to keep up with him.

_Man, the only __thing I'm going to see of this guy is his back. _They were climbing the stairs now. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Korra tried, hoping that she could get an honest answer from someone who knew how things worked around here.

Her guide stopped at the top of the stairs, whirled about, and nearly bowled her over as he bowed again. "You may ask me anything, Avatar. I am fully at your disposal."

"Right, yeah, so... I know you have to look fancy and everything for this place, and I guess I'm just wondering if... well, is my dress ok?" She waited nervously for his answer.

The doorman's lip twitched once in what might have been a smile. His long, thin mustache quivered with the motion, but his face remained otherwise neutral. "I assure you, Avatar Korra, that had your ensemble been inappropriate, I would have remedied the situation immediately upon your arrival. As it were, your dress fully meets the standard kept at Kuang's Cuisine. Now," He laid a hand on the door to the main dining area, "Let's not keep your hostess waiting any longer." He pushed open the door and bowed her through.

_Oh... wow. _If Korra had thought that the foyer was impressive, it was nothing compared to the high class luxury of the restaurant proper. The first thing she noticed was a live string quartet playing on a raised dais in one corner of the room. The elegant swells of their music softly underpinned the cultured murmur of voices from the various patrons. The room was softly lit. Much of the light was swallowed by the deep red of the carpeted floor and the heavy drapes that hung between each booth along the wall. The drapes were tastefully pinned so that they provided the illusion of privacy without actually closing off the guests from the room. More works of art lined the walls, gentler than the art in the hall. Korra saw multiple scrolls depicting flowers and other scenes from nature.

Black-garbed waiters flowed skillfully between the tables. They brought food, refilled cups, and took orders, but not once did they cross paths. It was like they were all moving along well practiced routes that kept them from bumping into one another. Korra knew that had to be intentional, but it was still amazing to watch. It also helped that the restaurant was far from full. Over half the booths and tables were occupied, but that still left many that sat empty. Kuang's Cuisine certainty seemed popular, but the empty tables kept it from feeling crowded. The Avatar had a feeling that was intentional as well.

Her guide was moving again. Korra followed after him automatically, still taking in the opulence of the room. Everything about Kuang's was foreign from her home and from what she had experienced so far in the city. Finally, she remembered where she was being led and who she was supposed to be meeting, and she looked quickly to the booths lining the far wall. She started in surprise to find that Asami had already spotted her and was watching her approach with an unreadable expression. Korra felt her cheeks grow warmer. Something about that steady green gaze was very disconcerting. Then Asami blinked and smiled, and the moment was gone.

"It's good to see you again Korra," Asami greeted her as the Avatar reached the booth and slid into her seat. The doorman bowed again and, before the bender could even thank him, quickly took his leave.

"It's good to see you too," Korra returned, "You look very nice this evening." It was true, _more_ than true; the young woman looked stunning. She wore a dress like Korra's – sleeveless, with a similar high collar – that was deep red and showed the barest hint of cleavage through a vertical slit above her breasts. Her hair was loose, tamed only by a lone clip shaped like a flower. A single strand of hair was left free from the clip to frame the woman's face. _I am such a liar. _Korra berated herself. _Nice, I said. Just like I told Bolin she was _pretty _yesterday. _That's_ the understatement of the year._

Asami smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself, certainly a lot better than yesterday. Though I don't blame you, I'm not sure if anybody looks good after being run over." She hesitated and looked away for a moment, tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I _did_ apologize for that right?"

"Once or twice," Korra said genially. "And really, don't worry about it. I was more surprised than anything else. If you spend enough time with earthbenders, you get used to being knocked down by large, fast moving objects."

Asami laughed and was about to reply when one of the waiters approached their table. "I beg your pardon," he bobbed in a half-bow, placing two porcelain cups in front of them and filling them with hot tea from the kettle he was holding. "Your first course should be along shortly." With another bob, he was gone.

"First course?" Korra blinked in confusion, "But I haven't even seen a _m__enu..._"

"Well... Kuang's serves the same first course to everyone," Asami explained. "It's a seasoned noodle soup, it's _really_ good. Then usually you order your main course separately. But tonight... I hope you don't mind, I've been here a few times, and there's this one dish that _everyone_ just _has_ to try. Kuang's is famous for it. So I ordered it for the both of us. If you'd like something else, by all means," she added quickly, "I can call the waiter back..." she began to raise her arm.

"No! No, that's fine," Korra cut her off. "I was just... surprised... uhh again, I guess." She looked to the side and sipped at her tea as a slightly awkward silence fell over the table. _Great, nice going Korra, now she knows you have no idea what you're doing. Of _course_ Kuang's serves its own first course._ She sighed. "Look," she confessed, turning back towards her companion, "If I do or say anything stupid or make any mistakes like that again... well, I'm sorry in advance. I'm not used to fancy dinners or big parties or anything. Things are a lot different in the Southern Water Tribe than they are here. Just let me know when I do something wrong."

"It's completely fine," Asami assured her, resting her hand on Korra's compassionately. _H__er hands are really soft._ The Avatar tightened her grip on her cup and felt her callouses rub against the fine porcelain. "I'm actually surprised to hear that though," Asami continued thoughtfully, pulling her hand back to take a sip from her own cup. "I mean, you've been living with Councilman Tenzin since you got here, right?"

"Yeah but... what's Tenzin got to do with it?" Korra asked, confused now.

"Tenzin is one of the richest and most powerful men in the city," Asami stated in a tone that told Korra she wasn't trying to exaggerate. "He's Avatar Aang's son, the only airbending master in existence, one of the five members of the United Republic Council, and, by default, the owner of Air Temple Island." She paused as their first course was delivered, a small, steaming bowl of noodle soup, as promised. "I would have thought, seeing as you're the Avatar, that he would have started bringing you around to Council meetings," she smiled playfully, "Or at least brought you to some nicer restaurants. He can certainly afford it." She turned to her soup then, twisting the noodles around her chopsticks in a way that allowed her to take a single, dainty bite.

Korra took her own bite of the soup, albeit a far less graceful one. Several noodles slipped through her grip and slapped her in the chin, and she was forced to slurp them up. "This is really good!" Korra exclaimed. Asami smiled, and the Avatar knew she was being laughed at, at least a little bit. But this time she didn't mind. "As for Tenzin... I think he prefers to live simply. And I get the impression that he wants to keep me out of politics here until I've finished my training." _If Tenzin had his way, I probably wouldn't even leave the Island._

"That's right, you're still learning to master airbending. How's that going?"

Korra sighed. "I'd like to say it's going ok but... to be honest, it's not going much of anywhere. I've been able to earthbend, firebend, and waterbend since I was a toddler, but not _once_ in my whole life have I been able to airbend."

"That must be frustrating," Asami sympathized.

"You have no idea. The Masters keep telling me that every Avatar has one element that gives them trouble. 'Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality,'" she intoned stuffily, drawing herself up and deepening her voice in her best imitation of Tenzin. "Usually that's the element opposite to their main element," she continued, returning her voice to normal. "So, because I'm a Water Tribe gal, it should have been fire for me, but mastering firebending was only a little bit trickier than earthbending. Airbending just feels impossible." The waiter returned and refilled their cups before taking away their empty bowls. "So... what about you? I feel like I've been doing a lot of talking. What's your story? All I really know about you is that you drive a moped and you recognized me as a member of the Fire Ferrets."

Asami laughed warmly, "Well, those are two _very_ important things to know about me! Let's see, I've lived in Republic City my whole life, I've been driving since _I_ was a toddler, I'm going to be turning twenty soon, and my favorite color is red. Did I miss anything?"

Korra grinned, "You forgot to mention how you recognized me as a Fire Ferret. I'm guessing you're into Pro Bending?"

"That would be correct, Avatar Korra," Asami joked, mock-formal. She sat up a little straighter, "A lot of the people in my circle don't know it, but I am _such_ a big Pro Bending fan! I caught all of the Fire Ferrets' matches this season."

"All of them?" Korra raised an eyebrow. _I bet she means in person too._"Wow. So... I guess you caught my first appearance in the Arena right?" Korra looked away self consciously. "Honestly, that's a match I wish you hadn't seen."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Asami ordered lightly, "The beginning was rough but you were amazing at the end. You really pulled through. Plus you've been training with your teammates since then, and I'm sure they've explained all the rules to you. I can't wait to see you in the tournament!"

_Oh man, the tournament. I completely forgot about that. You're going to be disappointed Asami. _"Yeah well... maybe next year," Korra hedged, wondering how much she should say about it. After all, these were the team's problems, not just hers. Maybe Bolin and Mako didn't want her going around telling everyone how poor they all were.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, not sure what to make of the Avatar's sudden reluctance, "You made it in."

"It... just isn't going to work out for us right now," Korra said dismissively, still not looking at her companion. She felt Asami's hand on her own again, and she looked up to find her companion gazing at her, concern and empathy written across her features.

"Tell me," Asami urged, voice low and earnest. "What's the problem?"

_Ugh, the eyes! I can't say no. What _is _it about this girl? _Korra sighed. _Sorry Bolin, Mako. I'm about to reveal all of the team's secrets. _"We don't have enough cash to ante up for the championship pot," she admitted, "So... it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair..." Asami sympathized. Whatever she might have said after that was interrupted by the arrival of yet another waiter holding two covered silver trays.

"Pardon me, Miss Sato," he excused himself, setting the trays down, "Your main course." He uncovered both dishes, revealing some kind of breaded fish entree, and whisked away.

Korra sighed again and picked up her fork, hoping that the meal was as good as Asami had promised. The talk had turned unpleasant rather quickly, and it was reminding her of all the things she was trying not to think about. What she needed now was a good distraction, preferably a delicious distraction. She picked up the knife as well and sliced off a piece of the fish. She was about to sample it when she realized her dinner partner was being strangely quiet.

She glanced over and saw Asami was looking back at her, brow furrowed slightly. "What?" Korra asked. _Was I not supposed to start eating or something?_ She quickly put her fork and knife down, glancing around for the hidden signal she was missing. Still nothing. She looked back at Asami again. "Seriously, _what_? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You... heard what the waiter said, right?" Asami questioned tentatively.

"Yeah..." The Avatar drew it out, equally confused. "He said this was our main course. Umm... He said 'Pardon me.' What, did he forget the sauce or something?"

"No you..." Asami paused and smiled a strange little smile, "You heard him say my name right?"

"Umm..." Korra quickly cast back over the waiter's words. "Oh! Miss Sato? That's your surname, right? Asami Sato. Why... am... am I missing something again?"

"Wow." Asami shook her head. "I've never..." she laughed then, and it sounded strange. Relieved, almost.

_What is _up_ with her right now? _Korra wondered, staring at Asami as she laughed to herself. "You've never..." She prompted, hoping that her companion would explain what the big deal was.

Asami stopped laughing abruptly and looked down at her tea. "I've never had anyone not recognize me after they heard my last name before," she said quietly.

"Oh." Now Korra's brow was furrowed in confusion. "Is that... all?"

"Is that all?" Asami exclaimed. "That's... amazing! It would be like if you... if you suddenly managed to airbend, right here and now, without even trying to do it."

"Ooh. I get it. So... it's good?" She guessed.

"Good..." Asami repeated, considering it. "Yeah. It's good," she confirmed. She smiled at Korra then, an open, genuine smile that wasn't hiding any laughter or trying to be polite. The Avatar had the strangest feeling that she'd passed some kind of test that neither of them had known she was taking. Asami looked down and chewed lightly on her lip. "Would you let me take you somewhere tomorrow afternoon?" She asked abruptly. "I kind of want to keep it a surprise, but I could come pick you up from the docks where the ferry lets off."

"Of course!" Korra agreed quickly. She was intrigued. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Asami sounded different now. More real. As though the Asami that she'd been talking with this entire evening had been an act, and she hadn't even known.

"Great!" Asami looked down at Korra's plate, noticing the fork with a bite of fish resting on the side. "I'm so sorry, I've been keeping you from the meal! I wasn't kidding when I said that this dish was famous. Go ahead, eat! You're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will," the Avatar concurred. They both dug in then, and the rest of the meal was spent talking about other things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a bit longer than usual, bear with me now. First off, sorry for the long wait. It's been a bit of a crazy time for me. There were finals, then moving back home, then starting back up with my full time job, plus seeing friends and all that jazz. But I _swear_ that I have been working on this every chance I get because HOLY BALLS EPISODE 7! I can't WAIT to start writing about that episode!

So I am in the position where I have a _ton_ of motivation to write, but not enough time. Which is frustrating, but I guess it's better than the other way around. I'm going to try my very very hardest to update weekly, but if I don't, know that I haven't abandoned this story, I'm just really busy.

I had originally planned to get further than I did in this chapter, but it was starting to get pretty long by the time I got to the point I ended at. So I decided to end it there and give you guys an update. I only mention this because I know it might feel like things are progressing rather slowly, and... well, they are, but I rather enjoy slower stories, so I hope you guys don't mind.

Finally, if you have any gripes, complaints, questions, suggestions, or speculation you want to share with me, please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM! I love answering questions and I try to respond to all of my reviews that contain any of the aforementioned items. And suggestions and speculation are fun because they help me decide where I'm going with the story. So please, don't be a stranger!

Now that all that is taken care of, on to the chapter!

Edit: Now with a new and improved beginning! Many thanks to Gide Thomas for the suggestions!

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Korra asked hopefully.

"I'll be by the docks at noon," Asami promised in response.

They were standing together out front of Kuang's cuisine saying their goodbyes for the evening. The dinner had been fantastic, and the dessert was even better – it turned out that Asami also had a fondness for Leechi and so she had ordered them a pair of delicious tarts. They had talked for two hours after that over tea: about Pro-Bending, about what it was like to grow up in Republic city, about Avatar training and life in the South Pole. Asami's childhood had been so different from Korra's, and the Avatar found it fascinating – like how she used to sneak out at night to go watch Pro Bending matches and races, and how she had spent a summer traveling with her father to visit the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom capitals, as well as the Northern Water Tribe. Korra would never have expected her to be so adventurous.

Asami was equally fascinated by Korra's stories. She seemed really interested in Korra's training – she was particularly intrigued by the stylistic differences between the three types of bending that Korra knew, and asked a lot of questions about that. She also laughed long and hard when Korra told her about the time she had hidden from the White Lotus Guards for an entire day and stirred the whole Compound into a panic.

It was so easy to talk to the other girl – she was intelligent, engaging, and charming. And even though Korra would get inexplicably nervous whenever Asami held her gaze with those brilliant green eyes, the Avatar really enjoyed her night out with the young socialite.

She wanted to convey that to Asami before they parted ways. It seemed important that Korra let the other girl know how much she appreciated their evening together. But when Asami turned to leave, the words seemed to stick in her throat. Korra reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, and Aasmi turned back to look at her questioningly.

"I wanted… I wanted to thank you for dinner," Korra stammered out, blushing slightly and hoping it wasn't noticeable. "I had a really great time, and I'm looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

Asami smiled softly and laid her hand over Korra's. "I had a great time too. Goodnight Korra. Have a safe walk home."

"Goodnight Asami," Korra replied, and the young woman waved and left to catch her ride home.

It was probably too soon to tell, but Korra had a feeling that she and Asami were going to be friends. She grinned to herself and began her walk home. She couldn't stop thinking about the dinner the entire way back, especially about the mystery that was Asami's last name. She had refused to tell the Avatar about the significance of 'Sato' for the rest of the night, leaving Korra to speculate and wonder. And now Korra had no idea where the socialite was going to take her tomorrow. The mystery was growing, but the bender couldn't wait to unravel it. Although the temperature had dropped as night settled in, leaving the air slightly chilled, Korra didn't even notice the cold, wrapped up as she was in her thoughts of Asami.

The city became quieter the further she got from the wealthy districts. By the time she made it to the ferry docks, the streets were all but deserted. And that's where Korra stopped, jolted out of her thoughts. The ferry, which she had taken off the Island in order to preserve her dress, was back at the Air Temple side of the bay. That was a little strange, but it was possible that Tenzin had a visitor – though it was close to midnight, and the airbending Master didn't usually have guests this late.

A sliver of unease spiked through her, piercing the warm bubble of good-feeling that had surrounded her since she left Kuang's. Her mind conjured up visions of Chi Blockers spilling out of the ferry to overwhelm Tenzin and his family, swarming through the Temple and melting into the shadows to lay in wait for her. She pushed the thoughts away. _There is a perfectly logical explanation for this_ Korra chided herself, annoyed at how easily her nightmares affected her. Tenzin was an important person, as Asami had reminded her earlier. There could be any number of harmless reasons that someone would need to visit him at this hour. And Korra would never know which one it was unless she stopped being so paranoid and got to the Island.

Taking a deep breath – silently apologizing to Pema for the dress – Korra leapt forward and arched into a dive. She sliced cleanly into the bay with the ease of long practice, already braced against the sudden and punishing chill. Then, with a few powerful kicks, she was speeding through the dark waters.

The Avatar made short work of the swim and was soon propelling herself onto the dock with a surge of water. She landed square on top of a folding table that several of the ferry operators were using to play cards, which promptly collapsed under her weight and dumped Korra into two of the ferrymen, knocking the three of them into a tangled heap.

"Oops – ow! – sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly from the top of the pile. After a significant amount of grumbling and dirty looks, Korra managed to disentangle herself and help the two hapless ferrymen to their feet. She made a hasty retreat and began the long jog up to the temple.

_See? The same old ferrymen playing their same old card games, _she reasoned as she ran._ There's no way Equalists invaded the Island. You are seriously losing it Korra._

She had just reached the main door to Tenzin's house when she heard the airbending Master's voice coming from inside. "…been here for the past 3 hours. I'm going to have to insist that you take your leave now Tarrlok. I will be sure to tell Korra that you stopped by." Tenzin sounded as though he was trying not to lose his patience but failing miserably. Korra was all too familiar with that tone, and she paused outside the door out of curiosity.

"I'm sure you will Tenzin," another man, probably Tarrlok, replied smoothly. "Although I must say, I'm surprised that she isn't back yet. I didn't realize you were in the habit of allowing the Avatar to run around the city at all hours of the night with a madman on the loose." _Who _is_ this guy?_ Korra wondered. She really didn't like the way he was talking about her. Or the tone he was taking with Tenzin, for that matter.

"Nobody asked you to wait for her," Tenzin pointed out stiffly. "You took that upon yourself, if I recall correctly. Whatever you have to say must be very important."

"Oh exceedingly. And I would have loved to take care of this business today but, seeing as the Avatar isn't here right now, I'll just have to return tomorrow." His voice sounded like it was getting closer. Korra suddenly looked around for an escape route, realizing that she was going to be caught eavesdropping and sure that Tenzin would disapprove.

"Perhaps if you just _told _me what you wanted, I could save you the trouble." Tenzin offered tightly, his voice sounding as though it was now just on the other side of the door. Korra quickly and silently ran back down the steps and a few paces out past the house, then turned and began casually walking forward again just as the door slid open.

"I wouldn't dream of… Ah! There she is now! What perfect timing." Tarrlok exclaimed, his voice changing instantly from the vaguely insulting tone he had been using with Tenzin to one dripping with sincerity and enthusiasm. Tarrlok was a younger-looking man with long brown hair and grey robes. He stepped around Tenzin and walked down the steps to stand in front of Korra, a look of surprised delight plastered onto his face.

"Umm… hello?" Korra greeted him awkwardly, looking past him to Tenzin, who was scowling darkly.

"The famous Avatar Korra! It is truly an honor," Tarrlok said almost reverently, bowing slightly. "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Nice to meet you," Korra returned carefully, bowing just low enough to be polite and not an inch more.

"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers! Infiltrating Amon's rally – now that took some real initiative," his voice was honey-sweet and just as smooth… and if Korra hadn't heard his exchange with Tenzin mere moments before, she may have actually bought it.

"My friend was in trouble. I was just doing what I had to," Korra replied simply, hoping he would get to the point so that she could find out what he wanted.

"Yes well, _I _am of the opinion that that's just the kind of decisive action that the city needs right now. And who better to lead the charge against Amon and his Equalists than our very own Avatar? As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force. I will strike at the heart of the Revolution and I want _you_ to join me!"

"What?" Tenzin barked out.

"Really?" Korra asked, interested despite herself.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is _you._" Tarrlok finished grandly, one arm spread wide, the other on Korra's shoulder.

"Join your task force?" Korra repeated, looking away. _Fearless in the face of danger? I'm not even fearless in the face of my own bedroom._ "I can't," she answered heavily. She glanced up and saw Tarrlok draw back in surprise, a flash of irritation crossing his face before it was quickly concealed. Tenzin also looked shocked, though he made no effort to conceal the worry that creased his brows.

"I… must admit I'm… rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok was clearly thrown off balance and scrambling to regain his composure. His frustration was evident in his voice.

"I… came to Republic City to finish my… Avatar training with Tenzin," Korra explained slowly, fishing for a believable excuse. "Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect!" Tarrlok came back instantly. "You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city!" He sounded so reasonable. If she had arrived just a minute later, she probably would have taken him at face value. But he had a point, and Korra was struggling for another excuse to fend him off with when Tenzin came to her rescue.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go," the airbending Master ordered steadily, a touch of steel in his voice.

Korra thought that Tarrlok would snap at him, but instead he just smiled a small, oily smile and acquiesced. "Very well," he agreed graciously, "But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon," he promised. To Korra, it sounded vaguely like a threat. "It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra." He bowed slightly to her, then swept past her and began the walk back towards the docks.

Korra watched him go until he walked out of sight then turned back to Tenzin. "What was _that_ about?" She asked him.

Tenzin sighed. "Tarrlok is on the Council with me. I don't want to bias you in any way, you should be free to come to your own conclusions, but let's just say that he and I don't agree often. And… you should be careful around him," the Master warned.

Korra scoffed. "Consider me biased then. I heard the two of you talking before you opened the door. He sounds like a real jerk."

"Eavesdropping is impolite, Korra," Tenzin reprimanded automatically. He paused, "But in this case, I think it served you well. I don't think that Tarrlok's task force is the right way to go about things. I'll admit, I thought you would accept his offer. I'm glad that seeing Tarrlok's… other side helped you come to your decision." He looked at her searchingly. "That _is_ why you rejected his offer, right?"

"Of course," Korra waved it off, moving forward quickly so that she didn't have to meet Tenzin's eye. "I'll see you in the morning Tenzin, I'm exhausted!" Korra dodged past him and called back over her shoulder, "Also, I'm supposed to meet Asami again tomorrow. I'll be back in time for airbender training in the afternoon!" And with that she escaped down the hallway to her room before Tenzin could question her further.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day dawned bright and clear. Korra slept right through morning meditation, but roused herself in time for airbending practice with Tenzin. The solemn Master didn't comment on her earlier absence, and the morning session was conducted as usual. When it was over, Korra still had some time before she had to leave to meet Asami, so she took Naga for a run around the Island. She was feeling a bit guilty for not spending more time with her animal guide and best friend.

The run was finished with time to spare, so when Naga flopped down on the steps of Tenzin's house, Korra flopped down with her and began scratching the polar bear dog's ears. Naga sighed in contentment, her long tail thumping against the smooth wood of the veranda. After a minute, she rolled over, propping her forelegs into the air and hanging her head down over the two steps leading to the ground.

Korra wrapped her arms around Naga's belly and leaned in and to press her face into the polar bear dog's luxuriant fur. She closed her eyes and inhaled, letting the familiar, musky scent soothe her, taking comfort from her companion. Her upper body rose and fell with Naga's breathing. She turned her head to press her ear against Naga's chest so that she could hear her slow, steady heartbeat and the deep rush of air each time she inhaled and exhaled. The two of them stayed like that for a long moment before Korra reluctantly pulled back and began rubbing Naga's belly. And that was how Bolin found them when he came strolling up a few minutes later.

"Hello fellow teammate!" He called out importantly. Pabu was draped over the earthbender's shoulder, completely unperturbed by the shouting.

Korra hid a smile. "Hey Bolin, what's up?" She stopped petting Naga and after a moment the polar bear dog groaned and rolled onto her side, choosing to remain disinterested in the people things going on next to her.

"Well!" Bolin stepped forward. "The first reason I came by was to give you this! Ta-daaa!" He brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a flower and a cupcake in a clear bag. He leaned in and held them out to her, grinning boyishly.

"Wow thanks!" Korra took them and then realized she had no idea why Bolin was giving her presents. "What's this for?"

"Uhh…" Bolin trailed off in mock confusion, turning from her and rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, "Oh I can't remember now… oh! Yeah! Now I remember!" He whirled back around. "You saved me from Amon!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out dramatically.

Korra's mood soured instantly. _Amon… Why can't I just have one day where people don't bring him up?_ "Oh that?" She shrugged. "It was no big deal." She tried to sound nonchalant, but it just came out gloomy.

"No big deal – are you serious?" Bolin cried out. "I was totally freakin' out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away your bending forever!' I mean that is… scary stuff. I still can't sleep well," he admitted.

_Neither can I._ Actually, Bolin's reenactment was hitting a little too close to home. Korra was seeing the Amon from her nightmares again (_his hand was pressing closer and she was powerless to stop him_) and all she could manage in response to the earthbender was a half-hearted, "Mmmhmm."

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!" A new voice called out, breaking into Korra's thoughts and pulling her back to reality. She and Bolin both looked towards the source of the voice: a short, reed-thin man in glasses and a bizarre uniform was struggling towards them under the weight of an enormous gift basket. He placed the basket next to Korra and then gave a small bow. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer," he reported.

"Tell him I…" Korra bit back the aggressive reply she wanted to send along "… haven't changed my mind," she finished more diplomatically.

"Mmmhmm," the man acknowledged her and bowed again before taking his leave.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin asked suspiciously. "Is he bothering you?" He turned back towards Korra. "Huh? Cause I could have a word with him," the earthbender offered, driving his fist into his other hand threateningly.

_Oh Bolin._ Korra had to laugh at that. "No, it's not like that," she chuckled. "He's just… some old guy who works with Tenzin on the Council."

"Oh! Good." Bolin immediately dropped the tough act. "Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

Korra smiled. Bolin was already helping her back out of the funk she had fallen into. "So… You said there was another reason you came?"

"I did?" Bolin looked momentarily mystified. "Oh! Yeah! I guess I did kind of imply that. Right! I wanted to ask you, how did the sorry-I-ran-you-over dinner go?"

"Well, how about I take the ferry back with you and I'll tell you on the way? I'm actually about to go meet with Asami again right now."

"So… it went well?" Bolin guessed, offering a hand to Korra.

Korra allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and grinned. "Yeah, you could say that."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wait did you say _Sato_?" Bolin exclaimed when Korra reached that part in the story. "As in-"

"Don't tell me!" Korra interrupted, holding up her hand to stop Bolin's big reveal. _I guess I really am the only one who wouldn't recognize her by her last name_, Korra thought ruefully. Bolin was looking at her strangely, mouth still hanging open. "I get the feeling that Asami wants to tell me herself," Korra explained. "If you tell me it'll ruin the surprise." Bolin closed his mouth and cocked his head to the side, considering that. On his shoulder, Pabu leaned forward and also cocked his head in the same direction. Korra smothered a laugh.

The two of them were at the prow of the ferry about halfway to the city side of the bay. The Avatar would have preferred to swim over, but she knew that Bolin – and certainly Pabu – would not have been fans of that idea. Still, it wasn't all bad. The skies were cloudless and the sun was high overhead. Its warmth contrasted sharply to the wind that blew in from the bay, carrying the heavy scent of water and leaving a fine film of moisture on her skin. All in all, it was a beautiful day to take the ferry. Besides, this gave her a chance to fill Bolin in on how her evening went.

"Ok, I get that," Bolin finally conceded. "But still… Wow." He shook his head. "So then what happened?" He asked eagerly, switching right back to pumping her for details of the dinner.

"Well, then she asked to take me somewhere today, and I agreed, and then we ate. The food was great by the way!"

"Psh, of course it was. This is _Kuang's Cuisine_ we're talking about here. Fancy with a capital 'F'! For… food, I guess." He scratched his head. "You know what I'm saying!"

"Yeah," Korra laughed, "I understand. So then we had dessert and then tea and then we just… talked. For the next two hours."

"That's a lot of talking," Bolin observed. "Sooooo… when will I get to meet this new friend of yours?"

_My friend… _Korra leaned over the rail of the ferry and looked out towards the city, shielding her eyes against the sun. "How about in five minutes?" She offered. "Asami is waiting for me right over there." She pointed towards the shore where the socialite was just visible seated on her moped on the street above the docks. _My friend is waiting for me. _She smiled. Perhaps it was too early to be calling Asami a friend, and she should really set Bolin straight on that point but… it felt good.

Soon enough, the ferrymen were maneuvering their vessel up alongside the dock and tying it into place. A runway was lowered, and Korra and Bolin took their leave, thanking the ferry operators before they disembarked. Luckily it was a different crew than the one from last night, or else they might have given Korra some grief for ruining their game with her unexpected arrival.

Once they were on land, Asami spotted them instantly and waved. Korra waved back, a strange, giddy excitement overtaking her. She unconsciously started walking faster, forcing Bolin to hustle to keep up with her.

"I remember you said that she's good looking. She's good looking right?" Bolin inquired, peering forward to try to get a better look at Asami. When Korra didn't answer, he turned to find her glaring at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Bolin is a man in high demand! You may not know this, but I can have _quite_ the effect on the ladies. I just want to be prepared!" He ran his hands through his hair, making sure none of it was out of place.

"I'm introducing you, not setting you two up on a date," Korra growled, annoyed – again – by what Bolin was suggesting. _Besides, she already has plans for today_.

"Aww c'mon Korra, I'm just being funny," Bolin nudged her playfully. "Mostly," he added under his breath. She chose to ignore that.

"Hey Asami!" the Avatar called out when they drew closer.

"Hey Korra," the socialite answered, smiling. "And hey to you too Bolin." She turned her attention to the earthbender.

Bolin's jaw dropped and he leaned towards Korra. "She _recognized _me," He stage-whispered, amazed.

Asami chucked. "Well, I am a big Fire Ferret fan." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you officially though. I'm Asami…"

"Sato," Bolin finished for her, gripping her hand and shaking it nonchalantly. "Yeah that's right," he bragged, "I'm in on this whole 'recognize the other person' thing too. And this is Pabu!" Bolin pointed to the fire ferret on his shoulder. But Asami didn't see; she was looking at Korra, and the Avatar saw the barest hint of a frown touching the socialite's features.

"No don't worry!" Korra jumped in quickly. "I made sure he didn't tell me anything about you. Or… well, about your last name. I didn't think you'd… want someone else to tell me…" She trailed off, feeling somewhat stupid.

"Oh! No yeah, she totally shut me up," Bolin picked up where Korra left off, understanding instantly. "I was gonna tell her _all_ about you but she was like 'No Bolin, Asami wants to be all mysterious, don't tell me her secrets!'" Bolin's imitation of Korra sounded just like his imitation of Amon. Korra elbowed him and he fell silent, and they both stood there, waiting for Asami's reaction.

The socialite looked back and forth between them for another second then burst out laughing. "That's… good… to know," she managed between peals of laughter. She slowly regained her composure. "But you're going to find out today anyway," she informed them once she had calmed down. Still, she looked pleased that Korra had made the effort. "Speaking of, are you ready to go?" She asked, holding out a second helmet.

"Definitely!" The Avatar took it and turned to Bolin. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure, you know where to find me," he agreed amiably. "It was nice meeting you," he said to Asami, inclining his head. "Say goodbye Pabu!" The fire ferret chittered something that might have been a goodbye. With a final wave, Bolin strolled off in the direction of the Bending Arena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm a day later than my proposed posting schedule, but in my defense, this was a difficult chapter to get through. It demanded to be written from Asami's POV, and finagling the right tone out of it was tricky. But I worked through it, and I'm pretty happy with the results. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a definite chill in the air of Republic City, even at high noon. Though the sun did provide some warmth, Asami Sato was still glad for the thick lining of her driving outfit. She glanced over at the Avatar, whose visage was half hidden, turned away from Asami to watch Bolin walking off in the distance, and couldn't believe that the girl wasn't freezing in her sleeveless blue shirt. Then again, she was from the South Pole. Korra probably considered this weather to be warm, even though winter was just around the corner.

Really, Asami should have had a harder time believing that she was on a first name basis with the _Avatar_. She was about to spend the afternoon with the most important person in the city and she was uncharacteristically uncertain. Because of her father, Asami moved in high class circles. She was comfortable talking to Councilmen, to Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribe nobility, and to the sons and daughters of the wealthy industrialists of the city. Yet somehow, she was still unsure of how to act around the bender by her side.

Truth be told, Asami expected the Avatar to be solemn and serious – someone who carried the weight of their responsibility and who was well aware of their rank. She expected someone subtle, who spoke the double language of politics and was at ease among aristocrats and kings. Those expectations had changed over dinner last night. Korra wasn't anything like the Avatar that Asami imagined. She was clearly uncomfortable in a restaurant like Kuang's Cuisine; she didn't seem interested in status, and only mildly concerned with politics. She didn't even know about the powerful families and wealthy elite of the city, or else she would have instantly recognized the Sato name.

Instead of the Avatar that Asami anticipated, she found Korra the person to be straight-forward and down to earth. She was passionate about Pro Bending and her training, and she had a great sense of humor. Perhaps the biggest surprise of all was that Asami _liked_ her.

So when Korra finally turned to Asami, grinning eagerly, borrowed helmet tucked under one arm, the socialite couldn't help smiling back. "Have you ever been on one of these things before?" she asked, indicating her moped.

Korra's grin turned sheepish. "Actually, the only thing I've ever driven is a polar bear dog," she admitted. Asami smiled wider at that. The Avatar was so unlike the people she usually associated with. Those spoiled rich elitists went around with their noses in the air, acting like they'd seen it all – even when they hadn't – and like they couldn't care less. Even if Asami hadn't known it, she would have been able to tell that Korra wasn't from the city. But the Avatar's willingness to admit when she didn't know something was refreshing, and oddly endearing – almost as endearing as her effort to remain ignorant about the significance of the Sato name.

"Well, mopeds are a _little_ bit different from polar bear dogs," Asami teased as she put her helmet on.

"I bet they both hurt just as much when they're crashing into you," Korra replied slyly.

"Ouch!" Asami put her hand to her chest as though injured. "Well, I was going to go easy on you, seeing as how this is your first time and all, but just for that, you're not getting any mercy." She swung into the driver's seat of her moped.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Korra mocked, pulling on her own helmet. Asami just smirked and patted the seat behind her.

The Avatar rolled her eyes very obviously and then climbed into the second seat. As confident as she was acting, it was fairly obvious how unfamiliar she was with mopeds once she actually sat down. She moved around a bit, and after a long moment, rested her hands on Asami's hips, her grip tentative.

Asami turned back to look at her passenger, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I would hold on tight if I were you," she advised archly, pulling her green tinted goggles into place. She must have scared a bit of the bravado out of Korra, because her blue eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around Asami's waist.

Asami felt a strange thrill go through her at the contact. She still couldn't quite believe that the _Avatar_ was riding with her on her moped. Asami wasn't one to get star struck, but something about Korra made the normally unflappable socialite nervous. It was probably because Korra was more than just the Avatar – she was a member of the Fire Ferrets, Asami's absolute favorite Pro Bending team. Not only that, she was the one responsible for seeing them into the tournament. Well, almost. There was still the money issue to deal with. The Avatar didn't know it yet, but Asami had her own plans to fix that problem.

She started up the engine, feeling Korra move slightly so that she could look over the socialite's left shoulder. It was odd having another person behind her. Korra radiated heat, and Asami could feel it each time she shifted behind her. The moped may have had seating for two, but this was the first time that the second seat had been put to use. Driving was something that Asami didn't normally share, because who would she have shared it with? Certainly not any of her snobbish cohorts.

Having a passenger would take some getting used to but… it was kind of nice.

She revved the engine once, feeling Korra's arms tighten around her in anticipation, and shot off into the city.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fifteen minutes later, Asami pulled into the lot outside of the compound that housed her father's main factory and several of his warehouses. The grounds were enclosed by a thick stone wall that was twice as high as she was. The front gate was visible from where they were, along with the two guards posted there. The factory itself loomed over its surroundings – a giant metal behemoth that was many times longer than it was tall in order to accommodate the assembly lines. One side of the structure was lined with chimneys that constantly coughed out thick grey smoke. The Future Industries factory was at the heart of Republic City's industrial district and it backed right up against the docks along the river. Although a clean breeze generally blew in from the water, the air always smelled slightly acrid from the smog.

Korra leapt off the back of the moped before Asami was even finished parking. "You drive like a _maniac_!" She cried out. Asami couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an accusation. She shut down the engine and turned to look at the Avatar and was met with an exhilarated grin. Korra had removed her helmet, and Asami could see the excitement shining in her eyes. It went well with the slight wind burn flushing her cheeks. Just as Asami decided it must have been a compliment, Korra shouted "It was _awesome_!"

Asami chuckled as she took off her helmet and shook out her hair. "I should have expected that from someone who caused four traffic accidents their first day here." She arched an eyebrow. "I believe only three of them were polar bear dog related?"

Korra winced. "Ah. You heard about that."

Asami stood and leaned casually against her vehicle. "I read the papers," she explained offhand. She didn't mention that she had only read them _after_ she crashed into the Avatar and invited her to dinner. Rule one of high society mingling was to always know as much as possible about the other guests at the party.

"I was just doing my Avatar duty," Korra defended herself, trying to sound reasonable. "Those thugs would have gotten away if I hadn't intervened."

"Oh is _that_ what they call it when you throw a car though a shop window? Intervening?" Asami was having great fun teasing the younger woman.

"Thugs? Triad? _Escaping?_" Korra repeated throwing her hands out for emphasis. "Why doesn't _anyone_ take my side in this?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I believe you had the best intentions," Asami offered, trying to mollify her. She put her helmet on the moped, and after a moment, Korra did the same. "Are you ready to go?" The socialite asked. "My dad is waiting for us."

"Uhh… sure." Korra looked around as if noticing her surroundings for the first time. "Where are we exactly?" The Avatar asked, puzzled.

"We're outside Future Industries' primary factory and storage complex." Asami waited for the 'ah ha' moment. Apparently that wasn't enough, because the Avatar didn't appear to be any less confused. "Future Industries?" Asami prompted after a moment. "You know, founded, owned, and operated by Hiroshi Sato?"

"Is that… your dad?" Korra asked hesitantly, still apparently not getting it.

Asami almost shook her head at how sheltered the Water Tribe girl was. "Ok, let me put it this way… Why do you think a Satomobile is called a Satomobile?" Finally, Asami saw understanding dawn in Korra's eyes.

"Wait, you're telling me that the 'Sato' in Satomobile stands for Sato as in your _last name_ Sato?" She exclaimed.

Asami could see the impression her words had made. Korra was just as awestruck as everyone else always was. She looked away, trying to hide the sudden wave of disappointment that came over her. "Yep, my dad invented them," Asami confirmed evenly, working to keep her emotions from showing in her tone. She couldn't escape the feeling that the Avatar would treat her differently now. Everyone always did once they found out. It was like she couldn't be Asami without being Asami Sato.

She glanced over and saw that the Avatar was looking right back at her, studying her, expression unreadable for once. Asami braced herself for the switch, for the gesture or the word that would mean... What? That Korra was going to stop talking to her? Please. Everyone wanted to talk to her. That was the problem. Everyone wanted to talk to Asami _Sato_, and be friends with Asami _Sato_, and climb the social ladder via Asami _Sato_. It had been nice being just Asami for a day, but that was over. It was funny, for all that Korra was the Avatar and _had_ to be concerned with politics and status, Asami could have _sworn_ that she wouldn't care about her last name. Well. She had been wrong befo_-_

"You know, I'm pretty hungry right now," Korra remarked suddenly, breaking into her thoughts. The bender was still watching her. Asami's brows drew together in confusion. "How about we skip this and go grab some lunch?" The Avatar proposed. Asami opened her mouth to speak, but for once, she couldn't think of what to say. Everyone – _everyone_ – jumped at the chance to meet her father. Korra pressed right on as though she couldn't see that Asami was completely speechless. She sighed gustily. "I'd suggest somewhere, but I've got to admit, I don't know any of the good places to eat in this city. Kuang's was the first restaurant I've been to since getting here. I swear Tenzin is worse than _all_ of the White Lotus guards I've had watching me over the years put together. It's one thing to get away for Fire Ferret practice. It's flat out amazing that I've been able to meet with _you _the past two days," Korra continued rambling, giving Asami a much needed moment to get her bearings.

Something about Korra's demeanor said that she knew _exactly_ what was going on. Or at least, she could see that Asami was uncomfortable, and was trying to help her out somehow. Or maybe she _was_ just hungry and didn't realize she was passing up an opportunity to meet the most powerful, wealthy, and influential industrialist in the city. Either way, what it said to Asami was that _she_ was more important to Korra right now than her father. And that was…

"Wait!" Asami cut her off, suddenly remembering _why _they were here. "We _have _to meet him, there's…" Should she give away the surprise? "There's something he wants – well, we want – to do for you. For the Fire Ferrets."

Korra shrugged. "Can't you just tell me about it over lunch? I mean, is it really _that_ big a deal?"

Asami smiled, almost overwhelmed by the rush of gratitude that Korra's words were causing. Korra was either the sweetest or the most naïve person she had ever met. But it didn't matter, because this time, the only reason they would be going to meet her dad was because _Asami_ insisted on it. And she wouldn't forget that.

She met Korra's eyes, wondering if the other girl knew what this meant to her. "Come on," Asami urged softly. "It'll only take a few minutes, and then we can go get some food."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her father was waiting for them, predictably, in the main assembly room. From the ground floor of the main room, the assembly lines stretched on almost farther than the eye could see, disappearing at one end into the depths of the factory, and at the other end into the brightness of the afternoon sunlight. Three of the lines were occupied, completely full of Satomobiles at various stages of construction, and two more stood waiting to handle the frequent increase in demand that occurred whenever a new trade line opened or a new city became paved. Elaborate piping covered both walls, and still more Satomobiles stood on raised platforms where they were put through a series of standard quality control tests. Asami knew that her father was a good man – for a wealthy industrialist who had built an empire from nothing – but she also knew that this was a ploy to make the loudest statement and the biggest impression.

A glance at Korra told her that it was working. The Avatar was looking around at everything with wide eyes, and she kept jumping each time the compressed air that powered the assembly lines equalized with a violent hissing. Asami hardly noticed it anymore, but she understood. The sound used to terrify her when she was a child.

Korra would have been even worse off if it wasn't lunch time. With most of the workers away, the level of noise inside the factory was actually bearable. When everything was running, you could hardly hear yourself think. There was the constant cranking of the lines, the sound of metal on metal, the crackling of soldering guns, and the shouts of the workers on top of the rest of the din.

"Ah, there's my girl!" Her father called out when he spotted them. "And I see you've brought the Avatar as well! It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted, bowing to her.

"Dad, come on, you could at least wait for me to make the introductions!" Asami reprimanded him lightly.

"My apologies," he replied, appearing suitably contrite. "Go ahead, Asami."

She went over to stand next to her father and put a hand on his shoulder. "Korra, I'd like you to meet my father, Hiroshi Sato. Dad, this is Avatar Korra."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sato," Korra addressed him formally, bowing.

"Please, call me Hiroshi!" Her father invited amiably. "So, what do you think of my little operation I've got going on here?" He asked, gesturing to indicate the whole of the factory. Asami resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was bragging again.

But Korra didn't seem to realize it. She looked around at everything once again and shook her head. "It's incredible!" She exclaimed. "Honestly, I've never seen anything like it. This place must be as big as the Bending Arena!"

"It's about a Bending Arena and a quarter," her father corrected, laughter in his voice. "And speaking of the Bending Arena, my daughter tells me you and your Pro Bending team are in the middle of a financial crisis."

Korra blinked at the sudden change in topic then glanced at Asami, who looked away, hiding a smile. "Well… yeah, we are. Asami told me that the two of you want to do something for the Fire Ferrets? I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't see how you could help us out unless you paid… our way… into…" She trailed off as Hiroshi's pleasant smile grew into a huge grin. She looked at Asami again, who nodded. "You can't be serious!" She cried out, disbelief plain in her voice. "That's thirty _thousand_ Yuans! That's way too much money!"

"Avatar Korra, you may find this hard to believe, but I know the power of a single generous act," her father began importantly. This time Asami did roll her eyes. She'd heard the 'selfless loan' speech a thousand times. "When I was your age," he went on, "I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea. The Satomobile. And I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He _gave_ me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one selfless loan!" Her father turned dramatically and raised his arms to indicate the factory in front of him.

"Dad, stop bragging," Asami called him back to the present. "Tell Korra what you've decided to do."

He turned back around with a chuckle and stepped forward to place his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Young Avatar, when my daughter passionately told me all about your team's hard earned success in the Pro Bending Arena and about your… financial stumbling block, I realized that I would hate to see you lose your chance at winning the _championship_ just because you're short a few Yuans. That's why I decided to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

"That's… really amazing! I don't even know what to say," Korra admitted. She looked past Hiroshi to Asami herself, and Asami could see her uncertainty.

"Just say 'You have a deal,'" the heiress to the Sato Empire advised. "This is something we want to do. And think about how much it would mean to your teammates!" Asami continued to smile reassuringly, but a part of her wavered in its resolve. Getting the Fire Ferrets the money they needed had seemed like such a _good_ idea the night before when she'd broached the idea to her father. She'd had to do some fast talking, but getting the Fire Ferrets into the tournament was worth it. The fan in her still wanted to help her favorite team. But now in the face of the fragile beginnings of a friendship she had with Korra, it almost seemed like… a bribe. Was Korra hesitating to take the money because it was such a large amount, or was she reevaluating Asami, and deciding that she didn't want someone who bought friends in her life?

"There's just one catch," Hiroshi added in, "You'll all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms!"

"Well, I shouldn't decide for the whole team," Korra hedged. She thought about it for another moment. "But I have a feeling I know what they'll say. So, Mr. Sato – sorry, Hiroshi – you have a deal." She reached out and shook his hand. "And really, thank you both so much." She reached over to Asami as well and shook the socialite's hand. . Asami took it, meeting Korra's eye, searching for some sign that the Avatar was disappointed in her. Then Korra grinned. "Mako and Bolin are _never_ going to believe this," she predicted easily. If she was bothered, Asami couldn't see it.

Just then, a bell rang from somewhere deep in the factory, signaling the end of lunch. The clamor of workers returning from their break intruded in from the direction of the cafeteria. "I'm afraid that's my cue as well," Hiroshi sighed, looking over at the stream of workers trickling back onto the floor. "Where are you off to now?"

"Lunch?" Asami guessed, looking to Korra and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes!" Korra confirmed eagerly.

Hiroshi laughed. "Well, make sure you go somewhere nice. Maybe eat in the park! It's a bit chilly, but it's going to be too cold to eat outside soon," he recommended.

"That's a good idea! Thanks, Dad. I'll see you at home later." Asami took Korra's arm and started leading her out as various workers began coming up to Hiroshi with questions and problems for him to look at.

"It was nice to meet you, Hiroshi! And thanks again!" Korra called out as she was pulled away.

"Of course, Avatar Korra. Enjoy your day!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunch was an undeniable success. Asami took Korra to one of her favorite noodle bars by the park, and the two of them brought their food over to the grass and stretched out together to eat. The spot they chose was some distance from the surrounding pathways on a shadeless hillock above a small pond. In the sun, it was just warm enough to be comfortable, although Korra didn't seem to be bothered at all by the chill in the air.

Their talk ranged from personal stories, to Pro Bending, to an impromptu lecture on how to operate a clutch. Korra seemed mystified by the whole process and eventually concluded that 'you don't need to operate a polar bear dog, so I'll just stick with that.' Asami privately decided to offer to teach her sometime in the future, because she just couldn't imagine not being able to drive. Riding a polar bear dog was probably nice enough, but there was something about the absolute control you had over a vehicle that made driving – and especially racing – so exhilarating.

They talked together in the park for over an hour. The shadows were beginning to get longer when Korra finally heaved a sigh during a lull in the conversation. "Asami," she began reluctantly, "I'm having a great time with you, but if I don't leave now, Tenzin will_ never_ let me out again. I'm already going to be kind of late for airbending training."

"No problem," Asami replied easily, masking her own disappointment. "I can get you back in no time."

"Could you drop me off outside of the Bending Arena?" Korra asked as they stood and began picking up the trash from their meal. "I still need to tell Bolin and Mako the good news."

"Of course." They walked back to the road that wound lazily through the park. Asami's moped was waiting for them, and she and Korra climbed on and were off.

It took until they were turning out of the park onto the main roadway for Asami to realize that she didn't want her day with Korra to be over yet. She knew that Korra had certain responsibilities, but… maybe the Avatar would want to meet up with her again tomorrow? Korra had probably never been to the racetracks, or to the zoo. And she probably had never been to Sang Fei's Smoothies either_… _Asami smiled as she thought of all the places in the city that she wanted to show to Korra.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize she had pulled up outside of the Bending Arena until she felt Korra unwrap her arms from around her waist and get off the moped. The Avatar unbuckled her helmet and held it out.

"I had a great time today," Korra said with a grin. "Thanks for everything."

Asami reached out and took the helmet. But when she tried to invite Korra to hang out again tomorrow, she suddenly couldn't decide if she wanted to ask her to come to the zoo or the racetrack or the modern art museum, and the words stuck in her throat. "You're welcome," she found herself saying, years of ingrained manners taking over. "I had a good time too."

Korra suddenly looked hesitant, "So… I'll see you soon, right? I mean… if your father is sponsoring the Fire Ferrets, he's going to have to get the uniforms to us somehow."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll see each other soon," Asami answered, trying again to ask to see Korra tomorrow, and failing for a second time. She just couldn't make herself say it. She had never had a problem making her wishes known before. She was a Sato. She was used to people falling all over themselves to do what she wanted. But there was just… something about Korra that made it impossible for her to ask.

"Well then… goodbye." Korra turned and began walking towards the Arena.

"Bye." Asami watched her leave, furiously fighting against the strange mental barrier that kept her from speaking. But it didn't work, she couldn't speak. Korra was getting farther and farther away, and Asami's chance was going with her, and she couldn't say _anything._

And then, almost at the door, Korra stopped and turned around again. "Actually," she called out, "I was wondering… would you like to get lunch again tomorrow? I'm usually free around now, and… well, I really like hanging out with you."

Asami couldn't suppress the huge grin that worked its way across her features. "I'd love to!" she called back, a warm feeling settling in her chest.

"Great!" Korra shouted. "Same time and place as today?"

"Sounds perfect!" Asami agreed, feeling strangely giddy.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" Korra waved. Asami waved back, then the Avatar opened the main doors to the Arena and slipped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **You all might notice that I've stopped using direct, italicized thoughts. After much consideration, I've decided that they made certain things too difficult. If you're sad/glad/mad about that, please feel free to leave some feedback! I welcome everyone's input on it.

Sorry for the lateness of the update. This chapter was kind of a beast to get through. That being said, a thousand thank yous to my new beta Mossu. Her tireless effort and assistance helped me get through the mountain of editing that this chapter took to be presentable.

**EDIT: **The wonderful and talented starbuckviper has taken up the task of creating some cover art for me! Book cover will be up in the next few days!

Happy reading!

* * *

By the time Korra made her way to the Southwest tower, her heart had slowed back to a normal rate. She paused at the base of the stairs to take a huge, steadying breath. She couldn't _believe _how nerve-wracking it was asking to see Asami again the next day. Korra had wanted to ask her the entire time they were eating lunch at the park, during the whole ride back, and while they were saying goodbye. Yet her normal leap-before-you-look way of handling things didn't seem to be working. Each time she tried to ask, she started thinking about how foolish she would look if Asami said no. It wasn't until she was almost inside the Arena that she was finally able to throw caution to the wind and blurt it out.

Korra smiled, remembering how quickly Asami had agreed. Maybe the socialite had been waiting for Korra to bring it up the whole time. Whatever the case was, Korra was really looking forward to tomorrow. But right now, she had to tell Mako and Bolin the good news!

Korra began her ascent up the stairs. About halfway up she called out, "Hey, Bolin, Mako, you guys up there?"

Mako's "Yeah." and Bolin's "Present!" came floating back down to her, and she sped up a bit. When she came out of the stairs in the floor, she instantly spotted Bolin in his undershirt and shorts playing with Pabu on the couch. The afternoon sunlight slanted in through the windows, falling on the earthbender and the remains of a simple lunch sitting on the small table near the couch. She glanced around, spotting a long jacket and red scarf thrown over a crate on the other end of the room, but no Mako.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin greeted, waving Pabu's paw. "How'd it go?"

Korra was about to reply when she heard a creak of wood behind her. "How did what go?" Mako asked, appearing at the top of one of the ladders. He was also in his undershirt and a pair of shorts, and from the look of things, he had just gotten back from work.

"Remember I told you about that girl who hit Korra with her moped and then invited her to dinner?" Bolin questioned, looking past Korra to his brother.

"Sure," Mako replied, climbing down the ladder. "You're ok, right?" He turned his attention to Korra.

Yeah, fine, thanks for asking. Actually-"

"The girl who hit her is Asami _Sato_," Bolin broke in, heavily emphasizing Sato and giving Mako a significant look.

"Sato?" The firebender got it instantly, and his eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, uh huh, that's _exactly _what I mean!" Bolin confirmed. Once again, Korra was reminded that she really was the only one who wouldn't have recognized Asami's last name. "Only we're not supposed to let Korra know." Bolin stage whispered, picking up Pabu. "Miss Sato wants to stay in-cog-_ni_-to," he continued, emphasizing each syllable with alternating flops and flourishes of Pabu's paws.

Korra laughed at Bolin's antics. "No, it's ok," the Avatar explained, "She told me today when we went to meet her dad at his factory."

"Hang on, you met _Hiroshi Sato _today?" Mako exclaimed, in time with Bolin's equally amazed, "No way!" Korra remembered the look on Asami's face when she had suggested meeting Hiroshi another day. The surprise and gratitude that she saw there made more sense if this was the usual reaction Asami received.

Korra crossed her arms and grinned. "Yeah, I did," she answered casually. "But that's not the best part!" Mako and Bolin shared a look when Korra paused for dramatic effect. "Hiroshi told me that he wants to sponsor the Fire Ferrets! We're back in the tournament!"

"That's awesome!" Bolin cried out, even as Mako frowned.

"That's a lot of money," Mako commented cautiously. "Did he say why he was doing it?"

Korra should have expected Mako to be difficult. "Well, he said it's because he knew 'the power of a single generous act,'" she replied, a little defensively. "And Asami is a big fan of the Fire Ferrets, so I think she asked him to help us get into the tournament. Why?" she challenged.

"Well, first of all, I don't know either of these people," Mako explained, working to keep his tone level and calm, "And second of all, it seems a little bit too good to be true. Remember what happened when _Bolin _found some easy cash?" he reminded her pointedly, gesturing at his brother. Bolin cringed and then busied himself with Pabu, making the fire ferret dance around on his knees.

"This isn't like that," Korra argued, "Future Industries isn't a Triad. Asami and her father just want to help. And I _have _met them. Shouldn't you be able to trust my judgment?" She held his gaze until Mako looked away and sighed.

"I guess you're right," he agreed grudgingly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It just seems… I don't know, too convenient somehow. But you already said yes, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I did. We're going forward in the tournament, we're going to wear Future Industries uniforms, and we're going to win the championship, whether you like it or not," Korra informed him, smiling a bit to defuse the edge of tension between them.

Mako laughed a little at that. "Alright, you win." He put up his hands. "I guess I was being a little paranoid."

"You think?" She said dryly. "Besides," she added, "I bet if _you _were the one meeting Hiroshi, you would have said yes in a heartbeat."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next week quickly fell into a routine for Korra. She would drag herself out of bed for morning meditation with Tenzin and the kids and then swim across to the Bending Arena for Fire Ferret practice. Mako switched to the evening shift at the power plant, so the whole team was finally training together, getting ready for the first round of the championships that would begin in just a few short weeks. After practice, Korra would head outside to meet Asami for lunch. The socialite took her to a different restaurant each day, and made sure to get her back to the ferry docks in time for Korra's afternoon airbending training with Tenzin. The Avatar was only late once, the first day, when Asami tried to show her a place to have fun along with a place to eat.

That day Asami brought her to the Republic City Speedway to watch an automobile race at the huge, open-air track. The racing cars were nothing like the personal cars that Korra had seen on the streets and in the park. They were long and sleek, painted in bright, eye-catching colors and they only had enough room for the driver. The moment she saw them, Korra knew that they would make Asami's moped seem like a child's toy. She wasn't disappointed. Asami got the two of them seats in the front row, so close that Korra could smell the exhaust from the pipes and the burning of rubber as the cars sped around each turn. With each pass of the cluster of vehicles, the spectators were buffeted by the wind of their wake. The speeds the racers reached were mind boggling. At one point, Korra leaned over to Asami and shouted over the cheering crowd: "I would _love _to try that out someday!" Asami just grinned at her enthusiasm.

They ended up completely losing track of time and staying for several races. By the time Korra realized how late it was, she had already missed practice, even though Asami drove her back as fast as she could. For her truancy, Tenzin gave her a blistering lecture about responsibility and the duties of an Avatar. He reminded her that, whatever else happened, he expected her to attend her daily lessons, and that it was the least she could do considering the freedom he gave her.

It hurt. Korra already felt guilty for turning down the Task Force. Tarrlok might be a sleaze-bag, but his Task Force did have the potential to do some good. Wasn't it her Avatar duty to protect people from threats like Amon? What, exactly, was she accomplishing by spending all of her time at the Bending Arena and Air Temple Island? Tenzin might disapprove of Tarrlok's methods, but at least the other councilman was _doing _something.

Staying out of the Task Force and focusing on her airbending felt suspiciously like hiding, which Korra had never done before in her life. She had always faced her challenges head on and had come out on top. But Amon was different. He was in the shadows, in the rumbles of discontent of the non-benders in the city – he was in her dreams. Korra had no idea how to fight an enemy who wouldn't stand and face her. So all she could do was go about her routine while her emotions chased themselves around in circles, from frustration, to fear, to shame, and then back again. It was maddening.

Tenzin probably hadn't meant to imply that Korra was hiding from Amon. In fact, he was probably just stung by the comment Tarrlok made about 'allowing' Korra to 'run around the city at all hours.' Korra told herself that the airbending Master just lost his cool; Tenzin even apologized later that night. Privately, however, she still thought that he had a point.

She started receiving gifts from Tarrlok every day, and they became more and more extravagant as the week progressed. Each one was a reminder of the responsibilities she was shirking. Korra's mood plummeted noticeably whenever she was on the Island, to the point where Tenzin started hovering over her like a mother arctic hen. He kept offering to talk and telling her that it was ok to be afraid, but Korra couldn't stand the idea of admitting her fear to the airbending Master. She could hardly admit it to herself, but she couldn't lie to herself any longer.

When Korra was away from the Island, away from Tarrlok's bribes and Tenzin's overbearing concern, she breathed easier. Fire Ferret practice kept her too busy to brood, and lunch with Asami was arguably the best part of her day. The two of them talked about everything _but _Amon and the Equalist movement, although Asami had to be aware that Korra had clashed with them before. It was easy to forget her troubles when she was with the Sato heiress.

But eventually, Korra realized that she needed to talk to someone about Tarrlok and the Task Force. There was too much she didn't know about the councilman and too much she didn't know about the games played in politics. Even if _not _joining the Task Force felt like the wrong decision, that didn't mean that joining with Tarrlok was the right one. She needed someone unbiased, someone who would understand the politics of the situation. Asami was the perfect person to talk to about her problems, even though Korra hesitated over breaching their unspoken 'don't bring up Amon or the Equalists' agreement.

However, the perfect opportunity presented itself on the sixth day of the week when Tenzin informed her that he would be late for practice due to Council business. After their usual lunch, Korra told Asami about the extension, and the socialite suggested smoothies.

Sang Fei's Smoothies was a semi-permanent stand located just inside the south entrance to Republic City Park. It was one of several booths that bordered the park's southern plaza, nestled between the White Dragon Tea stand and the park taxi service. The plaza was paved with unornamented stone and had a simple fountain at the center. Smooth stone benches were interspersed between the booths, and the plaza connected to two of the park's walking paths.

It was another warm and sunny day, one of the last few before winter set in, and plenty of people were also enjoying an afternoon in the park. Enough so that Sang Fei's had a bit of a line out front. But the wait wasn't long, and the pair soon had their treats – banana and leechi for Korra and moon peach and mango for Asami. The girls then took their smoothies to one of the few unoccupied benches and sat down to eat.

As they sipped at their slushy desserts, Korra tried to come up with a good way to initiate the conversation. It was tricky, especially because she didn't know how Asami felt about the Equalist movement. As big a fan of Pro Bending as the socialite was, Korra knew she couldn't fully agree with the movement. But Asami _was _a non-bender. It was very possible that she sympathized with at least _some _of what Amon preached.

She abruptly ran out of time when Asami gave her a sidelong glance and said: "You're quiet today. Yuan for your thoughts?"

Korra let out a breath and leaned back against the bench, looking down at the half-finished smoothie in her hands. There was no sense dancing around the subject. She might as well attack it directly. "What do you know about Councilman Tarrlok?" She asked, jumping right in. She looked up at her companion to gauge the other's reaction.

Asami raised one slim eyebrow in confusion over the apparent non sequitur. "Well, he's the representative from the Northern Water Tribe," the socialite began slowly, watching Korra in turn, "And a few years ago, he was elected chairman of the Council. He's also the youngest member of the Council. Is this what you wanted to know?"

"Sort of." Korra hesitated. "What's he like as a person?"

"Umm… well, I've only talked to him a few times," Asami admitted, perplexed by Korra's questions, "But he always seemed… polite. Friendly. Very interested in what you have to say. He throws good parties." Asami paused, thinking about it. "I get the sense he's a little full of himself though," she continued after a moment. "And my dad says that he's the real power in the Council. From what he's told me, Tarrlok's vote is the _only _one that matters."

Korra nodded. That was probably the reason why he frustrated Tenzin so much. "He came to visit me last week," the Avatar explained. "After I got back from our dinner, he was waiting for me at Tenzin's house."

"That's surprising," Asami commented, "My dad tells me that they don't get along well."

"Oh they don't," Korra assured her. "I heard them before they saw me, and it was pretty obvious that they hated each other."

"So what was he doing there?" Asami wondered.

"He came to ask me to join his Task Force," Korra divulged. Asami had to have heard about the Task Force. It had already broken up several Equalist hideouts and rallies, and it was all over the news.

The socialite didn't disappoint. "Considering I haven't seen your face in any of the papers lately," she reflected, "I'm guessing you turned him down?"

"I did." Korra agreed shortly, experiencing another moment of guilt that caused her to shift uneasily on the bench.

"That's also surprising." Asami put her smoothie down on the bench next to her, and turned slightly so that she was facing towards Korra. "So why did you?" The socialite asked. She met Korra's eyes, and the Avatar didn't see any reprehension or accusation. All she saw was curiosity.

For a moment, Korra wanted to tell Asami everything. About how scared she was, about her nightmares, and about how she felt like she was failing in her responsibilities as the Avatar. She looked into Asami's green eyes and, for just a moment, felt sure that she would only meet compassion and understanding. Of everyone she had met so far, Asami would know what it meant to be handed a title and expected to live up to it. But... that also meant that the heiress knew the shame of failing to meet those expectations better than anyone. Korra could just imagine the look in Asami's eye if she found out about her fear – her weakness. The look of disappointment that the other girl would try to hide, for Korra's sake, would be... unbearable. The Avatar looked away.

"Tarrlok... seemed really fake to me," she offered half-heartedly, wishing it were the whole truth, and not just a partial one. She would have left it at that, but she could feel Asami's eyes on her. The socialite's green gaze compelled her to go on, and an explanation tumbled out of her: "One minute, he's insulting Tenzin to his face in his own house, the next – once he sees me – he's acting like the nicest guy in the world, complimenting me, flattering me, telling me how the city really needs my kind of direct action right now…" Even though she hadn't really _done _much of anything. She grimaced. "To be honest I don't trust him at all. I told him I needed to focus on airbending and turned him down."

"That's not everything, though, is it?" Asami prompted gently, placing her hand on Korra's shoulder empathetically. The Avatar glanced over at her and nearly spilled her secrets a second time at the look in Asami eyes – so sincere, so sympathetic. A strange, fluttery feeling blossomed in the pit of her stomach, and Korra cleared her throat and looked away, trying to pull her wits together again.

"I don't know if I made the right decision," she finally managed to get out. "Sure, Tarrlok can't be trusted," and sure, she was scared, "But... I saw Amon take away someone's bending with my own eyes," Korra's voice became troubled as she relived the memory. "Shouldn't I be siding with the people that are trying to _stop _him? Even if I don't fully trust them? Even if Tenzin doesn't think the Task Force is the right way to go about things, isn't it better than doing nothing? I mean, even you were surprised that I didn't say yes. Shouldn't I-" She broke off, stopping herself before she could reveal anything else. She took a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated huff, shoulders set and tense.

After a few moments when it became clear she wasn't going to continue, Asami squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "I was surprised," the socialite explained reasonably, "Because, even though I've only known you for a week, it didn't seem like _you_. Not because I thought you _should_ have made the other choice, but because I thought you _would _have made the other choice. But you had your reasons, and they sound like good ones to me. If something about Tarrlok doesn't seem right to you, and if something about his Task Force doesn't seem right to Tenzin, you should be careful. You shouldn't just accept because that's what's expected of you." Asami paused as though choosing her next words carefully and pulled her hand away.

"Tarrlok is a very powerful man," she continued, a touch of warning in her tone. "He's always seemed nice enough to me, but that doesn't stop me from thinking – no, from _knowing _– that he's playing some very big games. He has to be, to have power like that. I don't know if trying to get you onto his Task Force is a publicity stunt or what, but you shouldn't let him manipulate you into a corner. Maybe telling you that the city needs direct action was just a ploy to make you feel obligated to join." Korra looked up, eyes wide. "Maybe not!" Asami added quickly. "I'm just saying that anything is possible. I don't know enough about Tarrlok to know if he's that subtle, but he's the chairman of the Council. I wouldn't put it past him."

Korra took a deep breath, feeling suddenly lighter. Asami's words had caused the heavy burden of guilt to lessen slightly. The socialite didn't think that she was shirking her Avatar duties. It was a huge relief to actually hear that from someone. Korra still didn't know how to reconcile her fear, but... she didn't _have _to join the Task Force. Maybe Tarrlok was the one who made her feel like she had to in the first place, maybe he wasn't, but Korra knew what her answer would be if the Councilman tried to recruit her again.

She wondered what Asami thought about the Task Force itself. The socialite had neatly managed to avoid addressing that topic directly. The Avatar considered just asking her, but she had already come too close to breaking their 'don't talk about Amon or the Equalists' agreement. Korra didn't really think she was ready to know what Asami thought.

"Thanks for the advice," she said instead, knowing that the socialite wouldn't understand how grateful she actually was. Korra then laughed ruefully and shook her head. "I don't know how you do it. This whole 'looking for double meanings in everything a person says' thing is complicated."

Asami chuckled. "It's not as hard as it seems. It just takes practice."

"Hah! Just practice? I wouldn't even know where to start!" Korra exclaimed. She stirred her smoothie and spooned up another mouthful of the thick, sweet slush.

"Next time Tenzin takes you out to mingle, pay attention to the people around you," Asami suggested. "Listen to how they speak to each other, and listen to how they speak to _you_. Listen to the different ways Tenzin greets everyone, and how he introduces you, and try to think about what that says about each person. It's all about observation and intuition," she explained sagely, "That, and remembering the number one rule: _everybody_ wants _something_."

"Ok… I'll try," Korra agreed hesitantly, "But Tenzin seems to want to keep me on the Island and _away _from politics. I doubt I'll be going anywhere to 'mingle' anytime soon."

"You never know," Asami pointed out, finishing off the rest of her own smoothie and standing. "He can't keep you hidden away on Air Temple Island forever." She nodded at the nearly empty cup in Korra's hands. "Are you finished?"

Korra took one last sip. "Yeah, I'm done." Asami reached for Korra's cup and the Avatar handed it over and stood as well. "And... I guess you're right," she allowed, as they started walking towards the exit. "Next chance I get, I'll try all that out."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As it turned out, the opportunity came sooner than Korra anticipated.

The following evening, just after sunset, Korra was leaning against one of the beams on Tenzin's porch watching Jinora and Ikki play each other in a game of Pai Sho. Jinora was clearly winning. Ikki just didn't have the patience for the kind of long-term strategizing that Pai Sho required and Korra could sympathize. She knew how to play the game – after all, she _was _around White Lotus members practically her whole life – but she had never enjoyed it that much. She would take bending lessons over Pai Sho any day.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to look up and frown in annoyance. It was the Council Page again. He was probably there to deliver an even _more _extravagant gift than the brand new Satomobile Tarrlok had sent the day before.

"Avatar Korra!" The page called out in his reedy voice, "I have something for you!"

Korra narrowed her eyes, suddenly and completely disgusted with Tarrlok's efforts to bribe her, and more than done with his ever-present errand boy. Asami had helped her to see that it was _ok _to not join the Task Force, and she was tired of Tarrlok making her feel guilty for that decision. After a week of making herself sick with her own guilt and fear she was finally done.

She leapt down from the stairs, and put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter _how_ many gifts Tarrlok sends," she snapped out, stomping one foot to rotate a circle of earth under the man's feet, "I'm _not _joining his Task Force!" She emphasized her final decision by kicking the flailing man in the back, experiencing a certain satisfaction when he stumbled away. Jinora and Ikki watched the whole exchange with wide eyes.

Korra scowled and turned to go back into the house. "It's not a gift!" The harried Page called out. She glanced back over her shoulder. "It's an invitation!" The man revealed, pulling an elaborately decorated piece of paper from his breast pocket.

"To what?" Korra asked cautiously, interested in spite of herself. She moved over to him and snatched the paper from his hands.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in _your _honor," the Page explained with a deferential bow. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The Councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra scanned the invitation quickly and frowned. This felt like another ploy. Still, she didn't really think she could refuse, not when she was the guest of honor. Lots of people would be there, people who didn't know about Tarrlok's efforts to recruit her, and she would just look callous if she didn't show up. She thought back to Asami's warning about not letting Tarrlok trap her. Well, it was too late now. The gala began in just two hours. She didn't really have time to think of a way to get out of it.

"Fine. I'll be there," she promised.

"Excellent. I shall inform Tarrlok immediately." The Page bowed again and turned smartly. Korra sighed as he walked off. She was about to go mingle. Asami had been right after all. Good thing they hadn't made a bet out of it.

"We're going to a party?" Ikki squealed, leaping to her feet and clapping her hands. Pai Sho was already forgotten.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Korra affirmed, resigned.

"Yipeeeee!" The girl cheered, dancing around in a circle.

"I agree, a party would be most entertaining," Jinora added.

"Well, come on then," Korra motioned them back towards the house, "Let's go tell your dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** SO so sorry for the delay, everyone! Real life business + writer's block is NOT conducive to sticking to an update schedule. Needless to say, I am going to try my very best to not take this long again, although I might need to adjust my update schedule later on for various reasons.

Now, you may (or may not) be wishing for a way to find out when updates are going to be late, like with this chapter. Wouldn't it be convenient, you might be thinking, if there was some means through which I could communicate with all of you?

Well, I also wanted to be able to communicate between updates, so I decided to create a blog for C&C! That's right, collisionandconsequence . tumblr . com exists now, and that's where I'll post update news and let everyone know if it looks like I'm going to be late posting a chapter. So feel free to stop on by! Follow me if it pleases you, lurk if it doesn't, ask questions, add comments, whatever you like!

Hope to see you there!

Finally, thanks go to my betas, Mothface and Mossu, for their help.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Are you _sure_ it's ok that we're coming with you?" Mako asked for the third time, tugging at the high collar of his borrowed formalwear. He and Bolin were seated next to each other on the forward facing seat of the luxury Satomobile. Bolin was pressed up against the window watching the city roll by while Mako fiddled with his ever-present red scarf. The brothers were dressed in some of Tenzin's old formal clothes; both were wearing white, high collar shirts, waistcoats, open jackets with long tails, breeches, high socks, and dress shoes. Although Bolin's jacket was tight around his shoulders and Mako's was a bit faded, Korra thought they both looked very sharp. She had a much harder time imagining that _Tenzin_ had ever worn the suits – she just couldn't picture the Master without his airbender robes.

"It's fine," Korra reassured him from the opposite seat. "The invitation was addressed to 'The Avatar and her associates.' If Tarrlok didn't want me to bring anyone else, he should have been more specific." He also should have been more polite. Tenzin hadn't been happy about being called an 'associate.' Whether it was the short notice or irritation at Tarrlok's insult, he almost didn't say yes when Korra asked to bring Bolin and Mako along. The brothers needed clothes and they had to call a second car to get everyone to the gala. Tenzin initially thought it was too much trouble, but Korra had been able to convince him with Pema's help.

"Besides, it's her party!" Bolin chimed in, voice slightly muffled by the window. He turned towards them and bounced forward in his seat. "Who's going to tell her that she can't bring some extra guests?"

"I guess you're right," Mako conceded, finally winding his scarf around his neck. "I've just never been to a 'gala' before." He tucked the ends of the scarf into his waistcoat.

Korra scoffed. "And I have? The whole reason I asked Tenzin if you guys could come was so that I'd have someone to talk to. I don't really have any idea what I'm supposed to be doing tonight." She wished she could have brought Asami along with her as well. The older girl would have been able to help her navigate her first high-society event. Mako and Bolin were great, but Korra doubted that they would be very good at that.

She leaned back in her seat and was momentarily distracted by the pull of her dress. She was wearing another one that Pema had selected for her. It was a looser, blue version of the dress she had worn to dinner with Asami. Although it was marginally more comfortable than the black one, it was still a dress, and by default, Korra wasn't happy in it.

"You're both overthinking this way too much. Just go with the flow," Bolin advised breezily, leaning back and kicking up his feet to rest them on the seat next to Korra. "It's just a party, no matter what you call it. You talk a little, you eat some food, you talk some more, you go home. Easy."

Outside the window, the front steps of City Hall came into view. The car slowed to a stop. "Yeah, right, easy," Korra sighed, sliding over to the door to let herself out. Then she caught sight of the building's façade and stopped with her hand outstretched in the air.

Mako, who was also reaching for the door, stopped at the same moment and peered out. "Wow," he managed, awestruck.

"Yeah," Korra agreed, equally dumbfounded.

Bolin scooted closer and leaned over Mako's shoulder. "Uh huh, yeah, I see what they were going for," he commented, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, "But I'm not sure if they're big enough." Without turning, Mako reached up and pushed his brother so that the earthbender fell backwards into the car, grinning goofily.

Bolin was talking, of course, about the banners hanging on either side of City Hall's front entrance. They were simply enormous, stretching from the lowest roof of the building down to the ground. Both displayed an equally large image of Korra in her water tribe garb with her hand on her hip. Besides their size, they were well lit from the blazing lights that shone from inside City Hall. They dominated the front of the building – there was no way you could miss them. Korra didn't know whether to feel honored or embarrassed.

Before she could decide, the sound of a door slamming shut drew her attention to the car in front of them. A moment later, Tenzin appeared outside of the vehicle and opened the door for them. Behind him, Korra could see the kids clustering around Pema. "Is everything ok in here?" The airbender asked cautiously, taking in Mako and Korra pressed up against the door and Bolin on his back on the other end of the car.

"Yes sir!" Bolin answered smartly, picking himself up. "We were just admiring the décor."

Tenzin glanced over his shoulder at the display and stroked at his beard absently. "Yes, I see. Rather ostentatious, but Tarrlok always was one for theatrics." He turned back to them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Korra climbed out of the car, closely followed by Mako and Bolin. Tenzin shut the door behind them and they joined Pema and the kids at the base of the long stone staircase.

"You three look so nice!" Pema glowed, reaching over to straighten Bolin's collar. "I just _knew_ that saving Tenzin's old suits was the right thing to do! I _told_ you they would come in handy someday," she chided her husband gently.

"Yes, you were right, dear, as usual," the Master agreed, his tone suggesting that he'd said that phrase more times than he could count.

"Can we go now? Can we? Can we?" Ikki begged, jumping up and down and tugging at her father's robes.

"Yes, Ikki, but don't…" The young airbender took off up the stairs, closely followed by her brother and sister. "…Run." Tenzin finished too late. He took in a deep, cleansing breath and straightened up, holding out his arm to his wife. "Shall we?" He offered grandly.

Pema took his arm. "Yes, let's," she replied, equally grand. The two began to ascend the stairs sedately, affecting a regal bearing that made Korra smile. They were obviously willing to have a little fun. Their attitude – and the enthusiasm of the kids – was catching. Korra felt herself relaxing a bit, but even so, she was startled when Mako held out his own arm. She looked at it for a moment, unsure of what to think of the gesture. Then she looked up and saw Mako's grin, and after another moment of hesitation, she took his arm and grinned back.

"Thank you, sir," she said formally.

"It's my pleasure," Mako replied mock-seriously, inclining his head.

"Oh! Me too!" Bolin exclaimed. He ran over and took her other arm. Korra laughed, and, arm in arm, the three Fire Ferrets followed the airbending family up the stairs and into the building.

The gala was being held in City Hall's main antechamber. A pair of large, stone double doors stood open and waiting, and Korra could hear music and the drone of dozens of different conversations growing louder as they approached. The kids darted inside followed closely by their parents. Korra and the brothers entered last.

Korra pulled her arms free and stepped forward, looking around eagerly as she entered the room. The antechamber had a high vaulted ceiling with a sweeping staircase at the opposite end that led to a second floor. The second and third levels were little more than hallways that stretched around three of the four walls and were open so that guests could look out over the main room. There was also an overhanging balcony on the third floor above the entryway, and Korra could just make out a set of doors at the center. Presumably, they led to some kind of roof-top terrace. Geometric designs decorated the walls between support pillars, and huge windows lined the walls of the second and third floor.

There were many more people than Korra had expected: some were gathered on the main floor, others were leaning over the railings on the second floor. They chatted and laughed, standing in small clusters as servers wove between the groups offering and refilling drinks. Korra smiled delightedly at the sight of them – all there to honor _her_. As she stepped into the room, conversations halted and everyone turned towards her and began to applaud. Korra felt a rush of pride and gratitude. If the past two weeks had left her feeling scared and guilty, seeing so many people that supported and appreciated her was a definite boost to her confidence.

The kids immediately dispersed into the crowd and Pema spotted a friend of hers and broke off from the group as well. As the applause died down, Korra, Mako, and Bolin followed Tenzin into the center of the room. "I can't believe this is all for me!" Korra exclaimed, nodding to acknowledge a few guests who raised their glasses to her.

She turned to Tenzin and saw that her airbending Master looked more serious. "I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up," he warned. "It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Korra was reminded of the advice that Asami had given her about not letting herself get trapped in a corner. She knew that she ought to listen to her friend and her teacher – she just hoped that she would be able to recognize when she was being manipulated.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra!" Tarrlok's honey-sweet tones seeped over the music and the murmur of conversation. Korra turned and saw the Councilman approaching her with his arms outstretched in welcome. "And I see you brought some unexpected guests! Tenzin, isn't it past your bedtime?" The waterbender laughed at his own humor, though it sounded slightly condescending in Korra's opinion. She wasn't looking at Tenzin, but she could easily picture his scowl. "I'm joking, of course," he reassured them airily. Turning to Bolin and Mako, he said, "Welcome to my little get-together. I am Councilman Tarrlok. Who might you gentlemen be?"

"I'm Mako, and this is my brother Bolin." Mako made the introductions.

"Wonderful to meet you two," Tarrlok oozed, shaking both of their hands in turn. "Although I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Avatar Korra away from you now. There are quite a few people who are eager to meet her." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Korra's back. She bristled at Tarrlok's presumption, but before she could object, Tarrlok started pulling her away and said, "If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

As they left, Korra heard Tenzin gasp and yell: "Meelo, no! That is _not_ a toilet!" She glanced over her shoulder and saw the airbender hurrying away leaving Mako and Bolin standing together awkwardly. Mako held out his hands in question, but Korra could only shrug helplessly. She was the guest of honor and Tarrlok was the host. For the time being, she had no other choice than to follow along with him and greet the city's elite. She knew she had to be careful though – he could be setting her up for something.

"So, those young men are… friends of yours?" Tarrlok inquired as he guided her through the crowds.

"Teammates," Korra replied shortly, worried that saying too much would give him some kind of opening that he could use against her.

"Oh, is that all? I would have guessed something else with the way you came in together, arm in arm like that." He chuckled, and Korra could hear the condescension. "My mistake. And here I was about to warn you that, Avatar or not, people tend to talk when you bring _two_ men to a party."

"Wha- no! We're just friends!" Korra spluttered out, mortified by the heat that rushed to her cheeks. What if Tarrlok thought she was lying? And how could he even _say_ something like that to her? It was bad enough when Jinora and Ikki made those kinds of insinuations, but when it was an adult? Someone she barely knew? She saw Tarrlok's amused smile and crossed her arms in irritation. "Really, we're just _friends_," she insisted.

"Of course," Tarrlok agreed, his tone implying something else entirely. Korra scowled at him, but she had to quickly replace her glare with a smile as the Councilman continued to lead her through the tangle of guests. Many of the people they passed called out a greeting as she went by, or raised their glass in salute. Korra nodded politely to all of them, pushing aside her annoyance at Tarrlok so that she could put on a good face.

Tarrlok finally guided her around one last group of people and came to a stop in front of someone unexpected. It was none other than Hiroshi Sato, dressed in an expensive-looking red suit and smiling broadly. Korra opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She was too surprised to speak, although finding Hiroshi there shouldn't have been a shock – he definitely qualified as one of the 'movers and shakers' that the Council Page had talked about earlier.

Just as she began to wonder if Asami was around somewhere as well, Tarrlok said: "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"It's good to see you again, Korra," Hiroshi greeted her warmly, a touch of laughter in his voice.

Korra shook herself out of her stupor. "It's good to see you too, Hiroshi!" Out of the corner of her eye, Korra could see that Tarrlok was completely taken aback by their familiarity. She couldn't help smiling. It felt like a victory.

"I trust you've been training hard," Hiroshi continued. While he was speaking, Korra glanced around, trying to see if Asami was anywhere nearby. "I wouldn't want to think that I made a bad investment!"

"We all have!" Korra assured him, as she surreptitiously scanned the area. There was a flash of dark hair here, the edge of red dress there, but no sign of Asami herself. The Avatar didn't even know if she _came_ to the gala. She'd have to just ask: "Is Asami here with you?" Beside her, Tarrlok was looking more and more confused.

Hiroshi chuckled. "Of course! She's around here somewhere…" he turned and craned his neck, searching through the crowds. "Ah, there she is!" Korra followed where Hiroshi was looking and finally saw her. Asami was engaged in conversation with an older couple, a man and a woman, who were standing at an angle that almost completely blocked her from Korra's view. Hiroshi waved, calling Asami's attention. The socialite looked over at him then her eyes slid to Korra and she smiled a small, mysterious smile. The Avatar smiled back, something warm and nervous settling in her stomach. Asami's gaze, focused and inscrutable, stayed on Korra as she excused herself. She stepped out from behind her companions and the Avatar got a good look at her for the first time that evening.

Asami's long, red dress was more daring than Korra's. It hugging at her curves and the neckline was low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. The dress was accented by a sash around her waist and covers over her shoulders that were all a deeper red. The socialite's dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves, framing her face and contrasting sharply to her pale features. A hanging pendant and three golden bands on her wrist completed the ensemble, and light touches of makeup intensified the green of her eyes. She was fashionably dressed and easily the most beautiful girl in the room, but it was her attitude – the confidence in her bearing, the grace of her steps, the gentle sway of her hips – that commanded she be recognized as an heiress.

This was a different Asami than the one Korra had spent the last week with. _This_ was Asami _Sato_, and no one would be forgetting it anytime soon. Korra couldn't help but stare as the girl – the _woman_ – glided forward to take her place at her father's side. Then… something about her relaxed and her enigmatic smile turned playful. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," she teased. Korra blinked and, like an image sliding into focus, Asami Sato disappeared and only Asami, her friend, remained.

Korra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shrugged, struggling to pull her wits back together again. "We got here as soon as we could," she said after a moment, "But it isn't easy to catch a five year old airbender," she finished with a grin.

Asami laughed and Hiroshi joined in. "That certainly sounds like a challenge!" The elder Sato sympathized.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be the only one out of the loop here," Tarrlok observed, his smooth, cultured tones sounding slightly strained. "How do you all know each other?"

"Now that's a funny story," Hiroshi chortled, moving forward to clap Tarrlok on the shoulder and pull him aside. Hiroshi either didn't see or didn't care to acknowledge the dismay that flashed across Tarrlok's face. "Imagine my surprise last week when I get home from the factory and my daughter tells me that she's run over the _Avatar_…"

Korra glanced over at Asami who rolled her eyes. The socialite then stepped over and slipped her arm through the Avatar's. Korra glanced down at the slim hand resting on her forearm, idly noting that Asami's nails were painted the same deep red as her lipstick. As she was led away, Korra inhaled something subtle and lightly spiced. It was too faint to be perfume – something that nobody used in the South Pole, which frequently left Korra gagging when she encountered it in the city – but whatever it was, it smelled good.

Asami stopped once they were out of earshot from Hiroshi's enthusiastic retelling of their first meeting. "Don't mind him," Asami advised. "My dad loves a good story and he thinks it's _hilarious_ that I crashed into you."

Korra's brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, it's a funny story, but I don't really see why he'd think it was _that _funny…"

"It's because I haven't had an accident with any of my vehicles since I was very little," Asami elaborated. She looked away, the faintest touches of red coloring her cheeks. "I actually was bragging about it to him the day before I hit you. I've been begging him for a motorcycle for a while now but he has this weird thing about them. He says that motorcycle crashes are the most dangerous and he doesn't think I should risk it." She scoffed. "It's ok if I drive _racecars_ and test out his experimental vehicles, but a motorcycle? Suddenly it's too dangerous?" Korra could hear the exasperation of a long standing argument behind Asami's words, and she could sympathize.

"Reminds me of the arguments I used to have with the White Lotus Masters about taking Naga out alone," Korra offered with a rueful laugh. "You have no _idea_ how paranoid they were about my safety." She hadn't been gone from the Compound for long; she could easily remember how their rigid rules used to drive her crazy. "They didn't let me go _anywhere_ by myself until I mastered two elements and was halfway to mastering fire." She felt the frustration surfacing again. "I spent every day having rocks thrown at my head and fire blasted at me, but I couldn't go for a ride by myself? What, like I was gonna get lost? Or attacked? Like there was _anybody _there who wanted to 'get me…'"

"Or anyone that could," Asami interjected softly.

The rest of Korra's rant died on her lips and she found herself blushing at the compliment. She muttered out a self-conscious, "I guess," that had Asami laughing, her now-familiar teasing smile in place.

"So, I wanted to ask you," Asami continued after she quieted, "Are you doing ok with Tarrlok? Does he seem like he's after anything?"

Korra thought about it for a moment. "Not that I can tell," she concluded finally. "He says all he wants is to introduce me to some people."

"Well, that's good, you'll get a chance to practice what we talked about yesterday," Asami pointed out. "Who have you met so far?"

Korra grinned. "Your father was our first stop, and I don't think it's going exactly how Tarrlok planned." Asami chuckled as they glanced over at the two older men; Hiroshi was miming some complicated event that seemed to involve a lot of sweeping arm movements and the Councilman looked excruciatingly bored. Korra had no idea what part of the story the industrialist might be at, but at least he was keeping Tarrlok distracted. "The only other thing he said was…" she coughed a bit self-consciously, still embarrassed by Tarrlok's comments about her and the brothers. "Well, he thought that I was-"

"Hey, Asami!" Bolin's voice rang out, and both girls turned towards the source. Bolin was striding towards them with Mako trailing slightly behind.

"Ooh," Asami murmured, a strange tone in her voice, "His pictures in the papers do_ not_ do him justice."

Korra's brows knitted in confusion and she looked quickly at the other girl. "What are you talking about?" She whispered back as the brothers drew closer.

"Mako," the socialite answered. Her entire posture had changed – that subtle shift that Korra was beginning to recognize. A small, appreciative smile graced her lips as her eyes traveled lingeringly up and down the approaching firebender. She tossed her glory of dark hair back and slid one hand to her hip as she turned to Korra and purred: "He's _so_ much cuter than I thought."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Well here we are after a rather long hiatus, which I apologize for profusely! Life just hit me with one thing after another, but I'm hopeful that things are back on track now, and I'll be able to update regularly.

Thanks to my beta, Mossu for all of her tireless help, as always.

Thanks to starbuckviper for the awesome cover page for this story.

And if you want information about this story between updates, check out my blog at collisionandconsequence . tumblr . com

That's all I've got for you! Happy reading!

* * *

It wasn't the fault of the photographers, Asami judged, drinking in the sight of the firebender approaching her. It was just that Mako looked so much _better_ when he was cleaned up and wearing something other than the padded Pro Bending uniform. Without the helmet in the way, Asami could appreciate that brooding, golden gaze, that messy hair… oh, and that jaw-line! Her eyes traveled downwards to take in his broad shoulders and trim waist then back up again. And he was _so_ tall! Asami loved tall men.

She turned to Bolin as the two made it over to her and Korra. "It's good to see you again, Bolin," she greeted him, smiling warmly. "And you must be Mako," she continued, shifting focus to the firebender beside him. Mako's eyes were well below her face, but they snapped back up when he realized she was looking at him. Asami met his eye and arched one eyebrow in question, eliciting a furious blush from her admirer.

"Uhh, yes, I am," he stammered out. Her smile slid into a self-satisfied smirk. Well well well... Apparently she wasn't the only one who was impressed.

"Asami Sato," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. "I'm a huge fan."

Mako took it, cheeks still red as he determinedly maintained eye contact. "Of the Fire Ferrets?" Her hand lingered in his for several seconds longer than necessary, and she squeezed lightly before letting go.

"Don't sound so surprised!" She teased. "You guys are really shaking things up this season. Watching the Wolfbats win the championship every year was getting a little boring."

"Wolfbats!" Bolin cried out, throwing his hands up. "Don't remind me. I've been trying not to think about them."

"Come on, you guys have the best chance against them out of anyone I've seen so far!" Asami consoled him.

"You really think so?" Bolin asked, eyes huge.

"If she didn't, she wouldn't have covered our ante," Mako reminded him, sounding every bit like the stern older brother. Asami hid a smile. Mako's eyes kept straying to her, even as he pretended to scold Bolin. She recognized the compliment, and it was cute that he thought he needed to cover it up.

"Actually, you're thinking of my father," she corrected. She looked away, then back again coyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "All I did was convince him that it was a good investment."

"Either way, thank you. We're in your debt," Mako insisted.

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. When I found out about the money issue from Korra," she glanced over to the Avatar beside her, "I knew I had to help you guys out. You're my favorite team!" She focused on Korra again, suddenly aware of how quiet her friend was being.

Korra was unhappy. Asami could see it in the frown she was directing at Mako and the sullen set of her shoulders. Her arms were crossed and she had taken a step back, pulling away from the group and isolating herself from the conversation. In all the excitement over meeting Mako, Asami hadn't even realized that Korra was excluding herself. Or maybe – she was struck by an uncomfortable thought – _she_ was excluding Korra. Asami had stolen the spotlight since Mako arrived and effectively ignored Korra since then. The Avatar's withdrawal was understandable, and it marked an embarrassing social blunder on Asami''s part – one that, as a Sato, she never should have made. And it was something that she never should have done as a friend either.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder in silent apology, determined to fix her mistake. "I really can't wait for the Tournament to begin," she continued, directing it at Korra and turning to include her in the conversation. "I can't wait to see you guys play together after all of your hard work!" Korra relaxed slightly and looked like she wanted to speak, but Mako beat her to it.

"You can come watch us practice one day, if you want," he offered, the faintest touches of red returning to his cheeks. Bolin looked over at his brother like he had gone crazy.

Asami smiled, pleased by the offer. She pulled her hand from Korra's shoulder and turned back to Mako, about to accept when she heard Korra's unenthusiastic: "Yeah, sounds great." Startled, Asami glanced at her again. The Avatar's frown had deepened into a full-out glare, and Asami's eyes widened in understanding. Korra wasn't just upset about being left out of the conversation – she was jealous.

And that meant that, no matter how much Asami wanted to take Mako up on his offer and flirt a little more with the firebender, she had to stop. At least until she talked to Korra. If Korra had feelings for Mako, then it wouldn't be right if Asami pursued him. Especially not in front of her, and especially not now that Asami realized what was going on. She wasn't that kind of girl, and she couldn't think of a faster way to ruin a friendship.

She would have to answer carefully. "Well…" She began, when another voice cut her off.

"Asami!" Her father called out, striding over to them with Tarrlok in tow. "The Councilman tells me that these are the other members of the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" He chuckled. "I've really been looking forward to calling them that," he told his companion. Tarrlok smiled thinly in response.

Asami shook her head at her father's enthusiasm, suppressing a grin. "The Councilman is correct. This is Mako," she gestured to the firebender, "And this is Bolin. Mako, Bolin, this is my father, Hiroshi Sato."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Sato," Mako took her father's hand and shook it. "Both because of your reputation and because of what you did for our team. I really can't thank you enough."

"Please, Mako, call me Hiroshi. You too Bolin," he added, shaking the other's hand. "And think nothing of it. Why, when I was a young man not much older than yourself-"

"If you'll excuse the Avatar and I," Tarrlok interjected, just as Asami recognized the start of the 'selfless loan' speech _again_, "There are other guests who are eager to make her acquaintance." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Korra's back, urging her away from them. Asami saw a flash of annoyance cross Korra's face before she sighed.

"Bolin, Mako," her voice hardened slightly over Mako's name, "I'll find you guys later. It was good to see you again, Hiroshi." She bowed to him. "Asami..." Tarrlok was pulling at her insistently. "Bye," she finished simply, leaving with the Councilman. Asami watched her go, brows drawn together with worry. She needed to talk to Korra as soon as possible.

Her father resumed his interrupted speech, with Mako and Bolin listening avidly. Asami followed along for a moment, but her attention was almost immediately caught by Tarrlok's voice.

"Ahh! Chief Beifong!" She heard him call out. She looked over to the source of his greeting, but she couldn't see where he and Korra were in the crowd. Asami _did_ catch a glimpse of the Police Chief striding by, but was distracted by a bizarre comment from Mako.

"…Tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir!" Mako was saying with a grin. She returned to the conversation in front of her, confused, but her father didn't seem thrown off. He laughed richly, clapping Mako on the shoulder.

"That won't be necessary, but I like your attitude!" He approved. Asami blinked. She had obviously missed something, but she would figure it out later. There were more important things going on. She tried to turn away to search for Korra again, but was called back once more, this time when her father addressed her.

"So, Asami," Hiroshi said briskly, "You've seen these boys in action, what are our chances of winning the Championship?"

"Hmm…" Asami drew it out, resisting the urge to sigh in frustration. She would just have to hope that Korra would be ok alone with Tarrlok. "Well, assuming they face the Wolfbats in the Championship match… I'd say about seventy/thirty, in favor of the Wolfbats."

"Hey!" Mako protested, "You haven't seen us in action lately! We've been training hard since Korra's first match! I'd say we have at _least_ a fifty/fifty shot."

"And I've been working with Pabu on our big entrance!" Bolin announced, "Don't underestimate the power of positive thinking! Pabu is a great motivator."

"Pabu?" Hiroshi asked, amused.

"He's our mascot!" Bolin explained.

"He's a fire ferret," Mako elaborated.

Hiroshi laughed again. "Well, I hope what you're saying is true. I like the sound of fifty/fifty a lot more than seventy/thirty."

"I'm sure Asami would change her mind if she got a chance to see us in action," Mako said. He was speaking to Hiroshi, but he was looking at Asami. "You really should come to one of our practices sometime."

Asami smiled ruefully. She wanted to say yes, and not just because she thought Mako was handsome. The opportunity to see the inner workings of the Arena and to see her favorite team practicing was one she could hardly bear to pass up. But if she said yes, Mako would get the wrong idea – or the _right_ idea – and Asami still needed to talk to Korra. "I'll think about it," she promised.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A while later, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were in the middle of a heated debate about the merits of different Pro Bending defensive strategies. Hiroshi was gone – he had excused himself some time ago when he caught sight of Lau Gan-Lan schmoozing with a group of Fire Nation trade ambassadors. Asami knew it would be all business for him for the rest of the night – her father had been trying to shut Cabbage Corp out of the growing Fire Nation market for _months_, and Lau was just as doggedly negotiating for an exclusive contract. Asami was used to this sort of thing, and it gave her a chance to get to know Mako – and Bolin – a bit better.

Initially Asami thought she would have to hold herself back from sending Mako any more mixed signals. However, as the friendly discussion on strategy deepened into a dispute over two opposing schools of thought, Asami found that flirtation was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm _telling_ you," she insisted, "Mirror defense only works – _can_ only work – if you are absolutely certain that every single member of your team is as good as or better than their opponent at their element."

"I am…" Mako began stubbornly.

"_And_," Asami continued, cutting him off, "That they can fully engage their opponent. I've seen so many teams throw games because somebody couldn't cover their man well enough to keep him from helping out a teammate. Two on one is only good when _you're_ the one doing it."

"Well it's better than cross-element!" Mako exclaimed, throwing his hand out in exasperation. "Everyone knows that only works if you get _your_ water to cover _their_ earth, _your_ earth to cover _their_ fire, and _your_ fire to cover _their_ water. And that _never_ plays out in a real game. Any team worth their salt recognizes that setup instantly and breaks it up!"

"That's why we run a mixed defense," Bolin explained easily. "Mako and I like to have two elements cross cover, leaving the third to mirror, depending who's weakest on the other team." He chuckled ruefully. "Or at least, that's what we always _tried_ to do. It kind of fell apart whenever we needed water to mirror. Hasook was never very good at isolating the other team's waterbender. You're right," he smiled sweetly at her, "That's totally the downside to mirror covering."

"But it should work now that we have Korra on our team," Mako continued in a more even tone. "She's a lot more skilled than Hasook ever was, and now that she knows all the rules, she should run a better game than the last one you saw."

"Psh," Bolin scoffed. "'A lot more skilled?' Korra blows Hasook out of the water!" He frowned. "No pun intended."

Asami smiled. "Of course she does!"

Bolin nodded in eager agreement. "She's amazing!" He gushed.

"She's _improving_," Mako corrected. He paused and saw Bolin pouting at him. "Ok, fine! She's improving faster than anyone I've ever trained with. But she still doesn't have any game sense to speak of. _Asami_ has a better grasp of strategy, and she's never even played!"

"Hey, you should cut her a little slack!" Asami objected, indignant on behalf of her friend – although secretly a little pleased by Mako's backwards compliment. "I've been watching Pro Bending matches my whole life; she just started a few weeks ago. Give her some time – she'll get it. And just because I've never played..." She was about to say more when a sudden commotion behind her drew her attention. She turned, along with Mako, Bolin, and everyone else in the antechamber. Korra had appeared at the top of the stairs with Tarrlok and… there was a crowd of reporters swarming to the base of the stairway.

Tarrlok guided Korra about halfway down, one hand firmly on her back. The reporters were whipping themselves into a frenzy – cameras flashed with dazzling frequency and a confused clamor momentarily froze the proceedings as all of the reporters tried to shout over one another. Asami could see Korra's hesitation as a flurry of voices yelled "Avatar Korra!" and "Just one question!" from the crowd. Asami realized she had taken several steps closer, and that Mako and Bolin were right on her heels.

Tarrlok leaned in and said something that Asami couldn't hear. Korra's reluctance was plain, and she looked like she was trying to object, but Tarrlok's hands closed on her shoulders. He smiled a small, oily smile and pushed her forward. Asami felt her stomach drop. This was exactly what she had feared – exactly what she warned Korra about. Tarrlok's smile turned into a smirk, and Korra's unheeded protest turned into a look of panic. Asami felt of flash of impotent ire fill her with bitter heat. Of all the dirty, sneaky, underhanded, conniving, _cowardly_ ploys…

"Avatar Korra!" The first reporter called out. "You witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra cleared her throat. "I think… He presents a _real_ problem." She replied awkwardly, trying to sound convictive and falling short.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's Task Force?" Another reporter demanded. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going _after _Amon?" Asami's lips thinned into an angry line. That was _exactly_ what Korra had been struggling with. This reporter – who might even be working for Tarrlok – was undoing all of the advice that she had given her friend yesterday. Asami had told Korra that she didn't need to do what everyone expected of her, and had seen her relief. Now Asami saw Korra's distress as she struggled to answer.

"Well… I…" She looked lost, but the reporter wasn't showing any mercy.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" He accused.

"What? No… I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Asami heard anger now, and she felt a matching anger. Korra was being baited.

"This is ridiculous," Mako muttered fiercely. "Why isn't someone stopping this?"

"Like Tenzin," Bolin pleaded, voice small.

Asami looked over to the airbending Master who stood paralyzed, just like the rest of them. He looked like he desperately wanted to intervene, but Asami understood why he couldn't. It wasn't just Korra who was cornered in this inquisition – it was the Avatar, and she was a public figure. In a sense, she _belonged_ to the public, and the public – in the form of the press – had a right to demand she fulfill her obligations. It was disgusting and infuriating that Tarrlok would use that fact against her, when she clearly wasn't ready to face it, but there was nothing that any of them could do to actually stop it.

"You promised to serve this city," still another reporter shot at her, "Aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro Bending is more important than fighting the Revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you _afraid_ of Amon?"

Korra finally snapped. "I'm not _afraid_ of anybody!" She bit out furiously. Asami watched her struggle for calm. "If the city needs me then…" she clenched her fist and looked out over the crowds with resolve. "I'll join Tarrlok's Task Force and help fight Amon," she declared.

Immediately, Tarrlok was by her side again. "There's your headline, folks!" He announced grandly, putting an arm around Korra's shoulders and throwing the other arm out wide as the flashbulbs went off. Asami wanted to throttle him.

"What just happened?" Bolin wondered, concern clear in his voice. "Didn't Korra tell Tarrlok that she didn't want to join his Task Force?"

"I think that happened _because_ Tarrlok wanted Korra on the Task Force," Mako replied grimly. Well, at least Asami wasn't the only one who could see that Korra just got manipulated.

It took another ten minutes for Tarrlok to finish up with his surprise press conference. He spent the rest of the time answering all the questions himself and posing with Korra for pictures. Korra looked miserable, but Tarrlok handled the attention with effortless aplomb. Asami knew that, if he had wanted to, he could have easily defended Korra before.

She never would have guessed... well, she knew to expect _something_ from the Councilman, but she never would have thought that Tarrlok would make his move so publicly. Korra was the Avatar, yes, but she was also painfully inexperienced with politics. Tarrlok could have gotten what he wanted without embarrassing her in front of a room full of the most prominent members of Republic City's high society. It was insult added to injury, and it was completely unnecessary.

When Tarrlok finally led Korra down the rest of the steps and through the crowd of reporters, Tenzin was waiting for them. He placed his hands on Korra's shoulders and pulled her out from under Tarrlok's arm, saying something to her that Asami couldn't hear. Korra waved him off and pulled back with a weak smile, turning to walk away.

"Korra, don't forget, nine o'clock tomorrow," Tarrlok's honey-smooth voice called out, dripping with false concern. Korra stopped and nodded curtly with a smile that was almost a grimace. Tenzin whirled on the other Councilman.

"We are going to have a very long talk about what you just did," the airbending Master threatened, voice tight with anger.

Tarrlok spread his hands wide. "Very well, Tenzin. You know where to find me," he reminded the other with a smirk. Korra ignored them and walked towards the edge of the room, obviously looking for a little peace under the overhang of the second floor corridor.

"We should go over there," Bolin whispered.

"I don't know, Bo, she looks like she needs a moment alone," Mako argued.

"Then we'll go away again, but we should still go over there," Bolin insisted.

Mako sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Come on. Asami, we'll be-"

"I'm coming with you," she cut him off, leaving no room for argument. Mako just nodded, and the three of them made their way over to their friend.

Korra was leaning against one of the support arches along the edge of the room, glaring at Tarrlok and the group of reporters with her arms crossed in front of her. She looked over at them as they approached and closed her eyes, sighing. "Not now, guys," she begged, weariness plain in her voice.

"Ok!" Bolin responded instantly, putting his hands up. "Just thought we'd see if you wanted us over here. We're gone now!" And he and Mako turned right back around and began walking away again. But Asami hesitated. She had a feeling that Korra did want to talk about it, but that she felt too much pressure inside the antechamber.

Asami knew from painful personal experience that public humiliation made you feel like everyone in the room was watching you, talking about you, and judging you. Even after everyone else moved on, it seemed like all you had to do was cough too loudly and suddenly all the attention was on you again. Korra wouldn't be able to talk in here, but maybe if Asami gave her an excuse to go outside, she would want to. And even if she didn't, having a moment to collect herself outside – away from the prying eyes of the other guests at the party – would be good for her.

"Do you want to step outside with me for a minute?" Asami offered quietly, when Korra turned to her. Korra looked away, but nodded. She straightened up and fell in step with Asami, and the two made their way silently across the hall.

The night air was cool – almost cold – but it was a welcome chill after the press of bodies inside the gala. The steps of City Hall were deserted, which wasn't surprising. Few people hung around government buildings during the night, unless there was a specific occasion. And anyone who was at Tarrlok's gala would be foolish to be outside now, when all the gossip-worthy events were taking place within.

Asami led Korra over to the steps and sat down on the top one, ignoring the cold of the stone beneath her. Korra sat down beside her and pulled her knees up to her chest, hunching over them and brooding out into the darkness. The lights that blazed from City Hall only shone as far as the edge of the lawn in front of the building. Everything beyond that was obscured by the night.

Asami waited, leaving it up to Korra to decide if she wanted to talk or not. The silence stretched on between them until Korra finally sighed. "I did exactly what you told me not to do," she said bitterly. "I can't believe I let him trap me like that."

"You couldn't have known," Asami responded softly. Then she wanted to kick herself. What a trite, meaningless thing to say.

"I should have. You and Tenzin both warned me."

"I don't think Tenzin realized just how far Tarrlok was going to go... I certainly didn't," Asami admitted heavily.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"I mean..." Asami struggled for the right words, knowing how easy it would be to mess this up and make things worse. "You grew up in the South Pole with the White Lotus Masters, and after all of that training, you're a Master of three elements."

"And a _failure_ at the fourth," Korra added in harshly.

"That's not the point." Asami put her hand on Korra's. "You're working hard on it," she said quietly. "You'll get it one day. I know you will." Korra didn't look at her, and after a moment, she took her hand away and continued: "My point is, they prepared you to _fight_ but they didn't prepare you to deal with people like Tarrlok. They didn't teach you to be manipulative or underhanded. You told me yourself that you don't think you're capable of looking for double meanings in the things people say."

"So what you're saying is that I'd be an easy target for someone like Tarrlok," Korra spat out.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying," Asami confirmed, speaking quickly as Korra looked at her with chagrin, "But do you see? He should have tried to back you into a corner to pressure you in front of the other Council members, or even a head of a company – someone like my father. He had you away from Tenzin; he had any number of opportunities to pressure you. But instead..." Asami huffed in anger. "Instead he chose the most painful and embarrassing one possible. The most inescapable one." And suddenly, it all made sense. "And that's it, isn't it? Tenzin could have rescued you from any other attempt. Even if he wasn't nearby, I'll bet he was keeping an eye on you. But once Tarrlok put you in front of those reporters... that was it."

"And really..." Asami continued, eyes widening. "He had you the moment he announced the gala," she realized. "Making you the guest of honor meant that you _had_ to show up," she mused, working through it out loud, "Or else you would lose a lot of face. For the same reason, you _had_ to stick with him and you _had_ to make the rounds and meet the other guests... and then it was just a matter of getting you into position to throw you to the reporters." Asami shook her head. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help feeling just a touch of admiration for a plot that masterfully woven.

"You mean there was _nothing_ I could have done?" Korra asked incredulously, sitting up a bit.

Asami shrugged helplessly. "Maybe if we hadn't underestimated him. Maybe if Tenzin – or even if I – stuck with you all night..."

"Maybe if I just hadn't come," Korra added in gloomily.

"Maybe." Asami sighed. "I'm sorry I said you don't need to worry about people's expectations. After everything that happened tonight, I feel like... I don't know, like I lied to you somehow. I just... I didn't realize that Tarrlok would use public opinions _against_ you like that."

It was Korra's turn to shrug. "You couldn't have known," she said with a lopsided smile, handing Asami's inadequate reassurance right back to her.

"That's not..." Asami broke off, a bit embarrassed, "That's not all I wanted to apologize for..." she began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Korra looked up at her, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Earlier when Mako and Bolin came over and I... basically ignored you and left you out of the conversation..." And flirted with the guy you might have feelings for _right_ in front of you. "That was really rude of me, and I'm sorry," Asami apologized.

"Oh." Korra turned forward again. "It's fine," she said shortly. Asami winced. It didn't sound fine, but she stayed quiet, waiting to see if Korra would say more. The other girl was silent for a few moments before she finally blurted out: "Do you have a crush on Mako?"

Uh oh. Asami would have to answer this carefully. "Actually… I've sort of had this thing for Mako ever since I saw him in his first Pro Bending match a few months ago. I wouldn't call it a crush," she added in quickly, not wanting Korra to get the wrong idea. "I wouldn't say I have _feelings_ for him. And I never thought I'd actually meet him but… I just... think he's really attractive," she explained.

"Hmm." That noncommittal response didn't give Asami much insight on how Korra was taking that news. She needed to know if Korra also had a thing for the firebender, and she was suddenly sure that Korra wasn't going to volunteer that information. She would have to ask directly.

"What about you?" She asked after another quiet moment. "Do you have feelings for Mako?"

"What?" Korra looked over at her, surprised. She blinked, and suddenly the question seemed to sink in. "_No_!" She answered vehemently. "Why does _everyone_ keep asking me that?" She added under her breath.

"Oh." Asami was a bit thrown off by the strength of Korra's rebuttal. "Sorry, I guess I misread the situation," she apologized. She was usually so good at picking up on those kinds of things too. "So..." she continued, watching Korra closely, "I'm thinking of asking him out on a date..." Korra didn't even bat an eye. "Would you be ok with that?"

"Of _course_," Korra replied emphatically. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, just checking," she answered. Maybe Korra really was just upset that Asami ignored her and annoyed at Mako for ignoring her also. Maybe Asami was just looking into things too much. It sounded like Korra wouldn't have a problem, which meant that she could accept Mako's invitation to look in on Fire Ferret practice. She smiled at the thought. It would be amazing to see the team in action!

"Somebody's happy," Korra noted.

"I'm just... thinking about taking Mako up on his offer to watch you guys practice," Asami explained with a small laugh. "It's going to be so awesome!"

"Well, you'll get to see Mako and Bolin, at least," Korra corrected her. "I won't be there."

"What?" Asami looked over at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"The Task Force," she muttered. "Tarrlok told me I'll need to meet with them to train during the mornings. They meet at nine, and that's _during_ Fire Ferret practice."

"That's..." Unbelievable? No. That sounded like something Tarrlok would do, now that she knew him a bit better. Unfair? Completely. "Unfortunate," she said, disappointed. She was looking forward to seeing Korra's progress since her first Pro Bending match.

"You said it," Korra sighed. "We should go back inside now. I need to tell Mako and Bolin sooner or later, and I kind of just want to get it over with." She stood and held her hand out to Asami.

"Sure," Asami agreed sympathetically. She accepted Korra's help up, and they began heading back inside. Asami glanced over at her companion. Korra was walking silently beside her frowning heavily, not even paying attention to where they were going. She seemed so... despondent – so hopeless. Yesterday, she told Asami that she didn't want to join the Task Force because she didn't trust Tarrlok and Tenzin warned her against it. At the time, Asami thought that there was more that Korra wasn't telling her, and it certainly seemed that way now. Korra appeared to be deeply preoccupied by something. Asami just wasn't sure what else she should say; she didn't want to make Korra feel obligated to talk but... she didn't want Korra to feel like she had to keep it all inside either.

They were in the hallway leading to the antechamber now. The murmur of conversations was audible, and she could see Korra tensing up, preparing to rejoin the crowd. Asami touched Korra's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, startling her. She offered Korra her most genuine smile. After a moment, Korra smiled back. Then the Avatar turned, took a deep breath, and walked through the open doorway back into the gala.


End file.
